Surprise
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Basically, Rose gets back and travels with The Doctor, Martha and Donna, but is there a hint of jealousy in the air? 10andRose romance
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler had been looking for a way back to her world for over a year now, and finally, she found a way.

Rose had found herself at Cardiff, Wales, it seemed to be late a night, and there was barely anyone in the town at all.

She decided to talk around the city, make sure it was her world, for all she knew this could be the completely wrong dimension.

--

Meanwhile, at Torchwood, Cardiff.

"Jack, there's some strange readings from the rift!" shouted Gwen, trying to get him to come down from his office.

"What is it?" said Jack and walked towards where Gwen was standing, looking at an image on the computer screen, which looked like CCTV.

"I dunno, there with this huge flash of light, then this" she said pointing to the screen, where a blonde woman, aged about 20 came running out from the light.

"Oh my god" whispered Jack

"What is it?"

"He said it was impossible"

"What? Jack what are you talking about?!"

"How long ago was this footage?"

"Erm –"

"How long?!"

"I dunno, about 10 minutes, 15 mins maximum!"

"Right then" said Jack and ran out of the hub and grabbed his military jacket quickly as Gwen shouted after him, and ran past Owen, Ianto and Tosh as he ran out

"Did we do something?" asked Owen jokingly.

Jack walked up to the city centre and scanned around looking for Rose

"Come on, come on, where are you Rose?" he whispered to himself, hoping some how she would answer. After a moment Jack tried to think about where she would go, they had only been to Cardiff once together, suddenly Jack thought of it and ran towards it.

--

A few minutes later Jack was running towards a restaurant, as he got closer he decided to slow down, as he walked swiftly towards the restaurant, he could see a thin, blonde woman sitting by the window looking extremely bored, and picking at a plate of chips. 'Some things never change' thought Jack to himself, but then he looked at her properly and she had slightly changed, she looked slightly thinner and older, and her hair was a slightly darker shade of blonde then it had been before.

Jack walked in to the restaurant and tried think of what to say, he walked up to her and stood behind her.

"Is it me or does this young lady look an awfully lot like a certain Miss Tyler I know?" said Jack and Rose turned around to see Jack standing there, looking at her smiling.

"Jack?!" she asked

"The one and only"

"Oh my god it's you!" said Rose and leaped out of her seat and hugged him

"Woah there! It's nice to see you too" said Jack and sat down opposite her "Now, sorry to cut to te chase but, how are you even here?"

"Oh, well, I worked for Torchwood at the parallel universe and they're ahead of this universe and they just figured it out and it started working and I tested it and here I am"

"Just like that?"

"Yep, now what are you doing here?"

"Torchwood" said Jack as if it was obvious

"Right, of course, with the rift thing"

"Thing?"

"Y'know what I mean" said Rose picking up a chip

"Oooh, give us one" said Jack and reached and grabbed a handful of chips. "So what are you doing in Cardiff then?" said Jack with a mouthful of chips.

"I dunno, I just pressed the button and I ended up here, must be to do with Torchwood, brought me to the parallel Torchwood."

"I suppose"

"Yep"

Jack and Rose sat there in silence for a few minutes whilst eating chips

"So, how you gonna plan on finding him?" asked Jack, looking at Rose to see if this upset her.

"To be honest, I haven't thought that far ahead!"

"Well that's clever" said Jack sarcastically

"Yeah well, never claimed to be bright did I?"

"Nah, suppose not" said Jack "Do you want me to ring him?"

"What? You can ring him?"

"Yeah, Martha's got a phone on the TARDIS and I could ring her –"

"Who's Martha?"

"Erm-erm- just this person he knows"

"You mean travelling with?"

"I guess so, yeah"

"Right, shoulda known really" she whispered and leaned back in her chair.

"He still misses you Rose"

"Yeah right"

"He does!" insisted Jack

"Really?"

"Yes, when he told me what happened, he was nearly in tears, he misses you so much! He needs you in his life"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Now shall I ring and get him to get his skinny arse here?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then" said Jack and pulled his phone and started to dial the number.

--

Meanwhile on the TARDIS

The Doctor, Martha and Donna were in the kitchen eating breakfast and discussing which destination they were going to go to next. Their conversation was soon ended when they heard Martha's phone ringing in her pocket, she picked it up and answered

"Hello?"

"Hi, Martha it's Jack"

"Oh HI Jack, what's up?"

"Not much, listen is The Doctor there, I really need to speak to him" said Jack

"Yeah sure, here he is" said Martha and passed the phone to The Doctor

"Jack?"

"Hi Doctor, listen I need you to come to Cardiff A.S.A.P, ok?"

"Ok, we'll be there in 5 minutes, what do you need me for by the way?"

"'Let's just say I've got a big surprise for you" said Jack with a smile on his when he looked at Rose.

"OK then, bye" said The Doctor, confused

"Bye, you better not be late!"

"I won't! That was one time!"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" said The Doctor and hung up and gave Martha her phone back

"What was that all about?" asked Donna

"I dunno, Jack said he's got some big surprise for me or something, anyway, let's go, I'll set the co-ordinates, we'll be in Cardiff in a couple of minutes" said The Doctor and set the co-ordinates and made sure they were correct and wondered what on Earth Jack had for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do now?" asked Rose

"We just stand here"

"Is that it?"

"Yep"

"Well, you know what he's like, he'll be hours late"

"Suppose, lets give him a little credit though, it was only once"

"Twice!"

"Twice? Where else did he get lost?"

"We were menna be in Sheffield 1979 and he landed us in Scotland 1879"

"Seriously?"

"Yep"

"Wow, he could have at least got the right year"

"Tell me about it "

"Right, here we are! Cardiff, Wales! Let's go see what Mr Harkness wants this time" said The Doctor and looked at the screen to see if Jack was near, on the screen he could see Jack standing there next to a blonde women, who his face he couldn't see, he didn't know who it was so he decided to go outside and find out. 'Probably Jack's new girlfriend' thought The Doctor.

"Come on then, let's go see Cardiff" said Donna, not sounding very excited and walked out of the TARDIS doors, followed by Martha and The Doctor

"Here he is the Rose" whispered Jack in Rose's ear making Rose turn around to look at them and looked straight at The Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Jack and the blonde women, when this mysterious female turned around to face the trio, his hearts skipped a beat. Rose. After all this time, Rose was standing there a few metres away from him, he couldn't believe it.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Martha looking at him worriedly as he stared at Jack and Rose.

"Rose"

"What, the Rose? As the one and only Rose?" said Martha, shocked

"Yeah, that's her"

"Well go after her Dumbo" said Donna and nudged him forward.

At this, The Doctor started to run towards Rose, whilst Rose did the same, a few moments later the couple embraced in a huge hug in the middle and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's you" he whispered in Rose ear, holding on to her tight

"It's me, it's really me" said Rose with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god!" said The Doctor and finally let Rose go "It's you! Rose Tyler, you are amazing! How on Earth did you get here though?"

"Well, I technically don't know, Torchwood, my Torchwood, were working on it and all of sudden it just started working and I came here"

"You just came here like that?"

"Yep"

"Without a second thought?"

"Yeah, I didn't think, I just did it"

"You didn't think about what you were gonna do when you got here did you?" teased The Doctor.

"No, I didn't, live in the moment, that's my motto"

"Good motto" said The Doctor beaming down on Rose "I'm so glad you're back here"

"Me too" said Rose and looked towards Donna, Jack and Martha who looked seriously bored.

"Oh! Rose let me introduce you do Martha Jones" said The Doctor, pointing towards Martha, not really looking where she was and almost hitting her in the face "And Donna Noble" said The Doctor pointing at Doona.

"Hi" said rose and waved her hand awkwardly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, heard a lot about you"

"Really?" said Rose raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah! Tonnes, he never shuts up to be honest"

"Tell me about it!"

"Oi! I am stood right here y'know" said The Doctor waving his arms about to make himself visible

"Oh yes! There you are spaceman!" said Donna

"Yeah well, maybe you should remember that next time you talk about me, right in front of me!" said the Doctor and looked towards Martha who hadn't said a thing since they'd landed, he could see she didn't Rose being back, but right now, he didn't care, nothing could ruin the happiness he felt right now, for once in a long time, he felt complete.

"How about we get something to drink?" asked Jack hoping it would break some of the tension in the air.

"Yeah, why not? I could do with a drink" said Martha and walked along with Jack and Donna, leaving The Doctor and Rose behind them, walking hand in hand.

"So, are you alone? There's no-one else with you?" asked The Doctor

"Nope, just me, everyone's got someone now, Mum and Dad have a baby now, Mickey's happily married with a kid, so I just came on my own" she explained whilst they walked.

"Really? Mickey's married? Poor girl" joked The Doctor

"Shut up" said Rose and playfully punched him and smiled, The Doctor stared at her for a minute, taking her image in, he couldn't believe she was standing there right in front of him, smiling her wonderful smile.

"I've missed this" said The Doctor

"Me too, you forget how difficult and boring it is back on Earth, living a life, it's hard to adjust to"

"Yeah well, you're back where you belong now" said The Doctor and kissed her forehead

"Yeah and where's that?"

"On the TARDIS, living a life with me, if that's what you want?"

"Yes that's what I want, but what about Martha and Donna? I got the feeling Martha doesn't like me all that much"

"She'll come round, trust me" said The Doctor, trying to sound reassuring

"Was she like this with Donna?"

"Well, no, but it's different, I mean it's you!"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, when I met Martha, it was just after you, I couldn't cope Rose, I pushed her away from me, I was too in love with you" said The Doctor

"You were what?" asked Rose as she stopped walking to hear what he had just said.

"I love you Rose, I thought you knew that?"

"Well, I'd always hoped you did, I've never got to hear you say it"

"Well, you'll hear it alot more now, I love you Rose Tyler"

"Yeah?"

"Yep" said The Doctor, popping the 'p' as usual

"Well, I suppose you should know, well you already do, but, I love you too Doctor"

"I know" said The Doctor and leaned down to kiss Rose on the lips passionately, The Doctor had never opened up about his feelings to anyone before, no ever. He was always too scared, but Rose brought a whole new world for him, all he wanted now was to be with Rose. Rose looked up at him and smiled.

"So what have you been up whilst I've been gone?" asked Rose casually and continued walking forwards to where Jack, Martha and Donna were, swinging their hands together and not seeing Martha staring at the with upset as they walked along happily, just like Martha wanted, but with herself in Rose's place and somehow, she didn't know how, but somehow she would make it happen, even if little perfect Rose had to pay the price for it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor, Rose, Donna, Martha and Jack were now in the Torchwood hub along with the whole Torchwood team, Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Toshiko.

All five of them walked in to the hub and were greeted by Ianto and they were all given a tour of the place.

The Doctor and Rose walked behind everyone else, dawdling slightly as they talked about things that had happened during their time apart.

"So Mickey's married?" said The Doctor, making sure he had heard correctly.

"Yep her name's Trisha and they've got a 7 month old daughter, Alesha, she's gorgeous!"

"Wow, good for him"

"Yeah, he's done well for himself"

"Good, good." Said The Doctor, still holding Rose's hand and he was staring at Rose and couldn't stop smiling at her.

"What?" asked Rose self consciously, wondering why he was staring at her.

"Nothing" he said looking away

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" he insisted

"Okayyy, anyway, come on, we'll get lost if we don't catch them up" said Rose and dragged The Doctor forwards to where everybody else was.

"Does anyone want a coffee?" asked Ianto as he walked towards the coffee machine. Everybody simply stood there staring at him.

"Erm, do you have any tea?" asked The Doctor, hoping he didn't have to drink coffee, he couldn't stand the smell or the taste.

"Erm, no but I can go get some if you want?" said Ianto

"Yeah!" said everybody together.

"Ok, sure nobody wants any coffee at all?" said Ianto making sure.

"I'll have some" said Rose, not wanting to hurt Ianto's feelings.

"I didnt know you liked coffee" said The Doctor

"I've never had it, I might as well give it a try" she explained and walked towards the coffee machine to make herself one.

"Why would you want to try it? It's vile!"

"Yeah well, I like to try new things" said Rose and made the coffee and tried it, if Rose's face was anything to go by, The Doctor sensed that she didn't really like it that much "That is the most disgusting thing ever!" she shouted and threw the rest of the coffee down the sink.

"I told you so!" said The Doctor, but quickly getting a playful slap on the chest from Rose. "OW!" he shouted sarcastically.

A few minutes later Ianto came back in to the hub with some tea bags, biscuits and cakes

"Here ya go everyone!" called Ianto and let everyone get what they wanted whilst everyone said their thanks to him for getting them. The Doctor and Rose left everyone to their drinks and food and went to sit down on the sofa together. Rose leaned her head on The Doctor's shoulder and closed her eyes, by now it was about 4am and she could barely stay awake. The Doctor stroked her hair a kissed the top of her forehead to try and help her go to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh and gone home, just leaving Donna, Jack and Martha talking to each other whilst The Doctor watched Rose as she slept peacefully next to him on the sofa.

Donna looked towards them and smiled, she had never seen The Doctor this excited and happy about anything since she had started travelling with him and Martha. She liked Rose, she could see what The Doctor always loved and still does love about her, she was pretty, funny, energetic, everything he wants and needs in someone.

After a few more moments The Doctor decided to get up and join the others, carefully he stood up from where he was and lay his trench coat over Rose so that she would get cold and went to talk to Donna.

"She's fast asleep, knowing her she won't wake up for god knows how long, she could sleep for England!" said The Doctor smiling.

"I've never seen you like this" said Donna

"Like what?"

"Happy"

"I'm always happy, aren't I?"

"Yeah you're happy, but now you just look complete, it's like you're whole now, she's your other half to you"

"I'm guessing you like Rose then?"

"Yeah, she's really nice, I had a chat with her earlier"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"So you wouldn't mind if she came with us then?"

"In the TARDIS"

"Yeah"

"No, I don't mind, why would I? She makes you happy, that's all that matters, and she's a nice girl"

"Thanks, I kinda got a bit lucky when I met her I guess"

"Yeah, you did"

The Doctor looked back at Rose and smiled again and then looked back at Donna.

"I better go ask Martha then, see if she minds" said The Doctor looking towards Martha who had her back towards him and was talking to Jack.

"She won't mind, you worry too much, just leave it, you've got Rose back, that's what you've always dreamed of, so just let everything go and enjoy the fact that she's here, if Martha's anything like me, she'll just be glad to see you smiling and being happy" said Donna

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"OK" said The Doctor

A few hours later, Rose woke up to see someone looking down at her beaming, she rubbed and eyes and sat up.

"Have you been sat there the whole time I've been asleep?"

"Erm, well, no, not the whole time, I went to talk to Donna and I moved the TARDIS into the hub, but the rest of the time yes, I have been sat here"

"Dont you get bored? Watching someone sleep for hours and hours"

"Nope, it's interesting to me, I don't sleep much, and I cant stop looking at you, I keep thinking if I look away for even a second you'll disappear"

"I'm not going anywhere, trust me" said Rose and stroked The Doctor's cheek

"Good, cos I'm not going anywhere either, now about we do what we're best at?"

"And what is that?"

"Travelling of course! We've got so many places to see!"

"Great! When are we going?"

"Now!

"Great" said Rose and walked in to the TARDIS, followed by Martha, Donna and Jack

"Let's go then, Jack you coming? One trip? Or two? Or three?"

"Yeah, go on then!" said Jack and took his coat off

"Great then, we're all here! Off we go!" said The Doctor and set in the co-ordinates for a new destination.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are we going?" asked Rose, holding on to the console for support.

"Well, I was thinking Barcelona, they I decided against the idea, then I thought how about Childra"

"What's Childra?"

"A planet!"

"Ok, well what's so special about this planet?"

"Well" he began, like he usually did when he was going to babble on about something "It's got the biggest shopping mall and the biggest relaxation spa you could ever dream of! I thought it would be perfect for you three girls, seeing as though you love to spend money and you love spa things, I thought it would be the ideal place"

"So basically a place where we can spend money and relax?" interrupted Donna

"Yep!"

"Perfect!" said Rose and Donna together, and Martha said it as Donna nudged her.

"Great, whilst you girls do whatever you're gonna do, me and Jack'll get some stuff"

"Stuff?" said Jack, slightly confused

"Yeah, y'know stuff, for the TARDIS"

"Oh, yeah, right, stuff" said Jack, acting as if he knew what he meant when he clearly didn't.

Finally, the TARDIS landed with a bump, as usual and everyone ended up on the floor and The Doctor and Rose were laughing their heads, just like they used to.

All of them walked out of the TARDIS and looked at the sight in front of them

"Oh my god" whispered Rose "That's amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it, now can I trust you 3 to actually do something by yourself and to not wander off too much?"

"Who wanders off?" asked Donna

"You all do"

"When have I ever wandered off?"

"I don't know, but you have definitely wandered off at least once!"

"No I haven't!"

"Well, just don't make today a first! Don't wander off somewhere you shouldn't, me and Jack will meet you back here at the TARDIS in 3 hours, so that would be 6.00 local time!" he said and gave them a credit card

"Come on the girls, let's go shop and get pampered!" said Donna grabbing Rose and Martha and dragged them off.

3 hours later The Doctor and Jack were stood in front of the TARDIS waiting for Donna, Rose and Martha

"Jack, they're late!" said The Doctor walking up and down with his hands in his pockets, it was now five minutes past six and they hadn't arrived.

"Relax! They're probably buying some last minute things, knowing them they've probably seen some shoes in a window as they were walking back and they just had to get them!"

"This isn't the time to make jokes Jack!"

"Who's making jokes?"

The Doctor sighed and continued to walk up and down. A few minutes later The Doctor could hear a familiar laugh, Rose's laugh in fact, The Doctor turned around to see the three women walking towards the TARDIS with about a million bags.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?!"

Rose and Donna looked up at The Doctor and tried to give him their puppy dog eyes, unfortunately it didn't work.

"Shopping?" said Donna innocently

"You're late!"

"I told you he'd be like this" said Rose in Donna's ear

"How much did you buy?" insisted The Doctor

"Nowhere near enough, trust me!" said Donna and barged in to the TARDIS

"Not enough? Seriously? Have you seen the amount you three have got?"

"It's not a lot trust me, most of it is mine and Rose's and Martha just got a couple of little bits"

"Right then, so did you have fun?" asked Jack

"Oh, it was amazing! We all got our hair done, our nails done, we got a massage, and it was fantastic!"

"Good, well now you three are all relaxed and pampered, me and Jack thought we could all go for a meal tonight, sound good?"

"Perfect" said Donna "We can wear what we got today!"

"What time are we going?" asked Martha, speaking for the first time

"In 2 hours"

"What?! 2 hours?!"

"Yep, you three had better go and get ready"

Donna, Martha and Rose all grabbed their bags and headed off to get ready.

A couple of hours later Donna and Martha entered the console room, Donna was wearing a grey dress with black high heels and her hair was tied back with a loose curl at the front and Martha was wearing a light blue dress with silver high heels and her hair was down with some wispy curls.

"Wow, you two look gorgeous!" said Jack

"Yeah, you look great!" said The Doctor, not really sure what to say "Where's Rose?"

"Oh, she's just adding the finishing touched to her make-up." Said Donna and a few minutes Rose entered in a black, strapless dress which cut off just above the knees and showed off her figure.

When The Doctor saw her he was gobsmacked, he stood there with his mouth open

"Like it?" she asked

"W-ow, you look drop dead gorgeous Rose" said Jack

"Thanks" she said and blushed slightly

"Wow, wow, wow, you look beautiful"

"For a human?"

"No, just in general" he said and walked towards her "Now would you like to accompany me to dinner Miss Tyler?"

"I would love to" said Rose and linked her arm in to his whilst Jack, Martha and Donna followed behind them.

The five of them soon arrived at the restaurant and they all got seated, Rose sat next to The Doctor of course and the others just sat wherever they decided.

"Would you like any refreshments ladies and gents?" asked the waiter walking over to them

"I'll have a margarita" said Jack

"Ooh, me too" said Donna "Martha?"

"I'll have the same"

"Rose?" asked The Doctor

"The same"

"Me too"

"So that'll be 5 margaritas?"

"Yep"

"Ok" said the waiter and walked away to get their drinks.

2 hours later the five of them were laughing together, they were the loudest table in the restaurant.

"I think we should go!" said Rose to The Doctor, attempting to whisper, but failing miserably

"Why?!"

"Because everybody's staring at us!" she said pointing towards everyone

"Oh well, come on then, let's go" he said, lifting Rose up

"Whoah, what's happening?" asked Donna getting up too

"We're going"

"But I wanna stay!"

"Well you three can stay, me and Rose are going!" he said and grabbed Rose's hand "Come on Rose!" He said and dragged Rose out of the restaurant whilst laughing hysterically.

The Doctor arrived back at the TARDIS with Rose in toe and entered the console room

"That was a great night!" cried Rose

"It was!"

"We should do it more often!" said The Doctor wrapping his arms around Rose and kissed her

"Yeah, we should" she said quietly and kissed him again, but more passionately and started running her fingers through The Doctor's hair.

"I think we should take this somewhere a bit more comfortable"

"That sounds like a good idea" said Rose "My room or yours?"

"Mine! It's closer" he said and lifted Rose in to a fireman carry and took her to his room for some drunken love, let's just hope neither of them would regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Rose woke up in a bed she had never seen before and wondered where she was. She scanned the room looking for clue and saw The Doctor's converses scattered and her shoes where there too, but she couldn't find their clothes, so she decided the best way to find them was to search. She scanned for something to wear but couldn't find anything that was hers, so she decided to look through his wardrobe and all she found was some of his shirts.

"That'll have to do" she said to herself and put the blue shirt on, which was like a dress on her and did up the buttons and went in search for her clothes or just where everyone was.

Rose quietly walked out of the room and scanned the corridor to see if anyone was there, no-one was, but the first thing Rose saw was all of hers and The Doctor's clothes scattered from here to the console room.

"Wow, we must have been in a bit of a hurry" she said to herself again and walked down the corridor and found the kitchen, where of course, everyone was.

"Hey Rose" greeted Jack, thinking no-one else was going to say anything

"Hey" she said and The Doctor turned around from whatever he was doing and saw Rose.

"Hey, why are you wearing that?" he said with a grin on his face

"It was the only thing I could find, sorry"

"No, it's alright, how's your head?"

"Now you've mentioned in, quite sore" she said and sat down holding her head.

"Yeah, we all had a little bit to drink last night" he said and sat down next to her and lightly kissed her

"I think I'm gonna go get dressed." Said Martha and exited the room.

"Did I say something?" asked Rose, slightly worried if she had done something.

"No, she's fine" said Donna with a smile on her face "I think I'm gonna go get dressed too, what are we gonna do today?"

"Erm, I dunno, I hadn't really thought about it to be honest"

"I bet, had other things on your mind?" said Donna

"M-maybe" stuttered The Doctor

"Right, well I'll leave you to it, come on Jack " said Donna and dragged him out with her and left The Doctor and Rose alone.

"Last night was amazing" said The Doctor carefully

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Good" she said and looked up at The Doctor who looked slightly confused "I mean, this morning I thought that maybe you had regret everything that happened last night"

"Why?"

"Well, you weren't there and neither were your clothes"

"Oh right, no I was actually making you some breakfast, I was going to bring it to you in bed, but then you ruined the whole idea by actually getting up and _out _of bed, which kind of ruins the whole 'breakfast in bed' thing don't you think"

"Oh, right, sorry, I just had to see you were still actually here"

"Rose, I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what" he said whilst stoking her hand

"Really?"

"Really, when I said I loved you I meant, I was breaking all the rules in the book, my species was never allowed to fall in love with humans, but now I'm the last one, I guess I can make my own rules and do whatever I want"

"Good, that's what you usually do anyway" joked Rose and the pair just sat there in silence for a few minutes "Martha doesn't like me much does she?"

"No, she does, she just, just-"

"Just?"

"I'll talk to her" he said

"You don't have to do that"

"I know, I want to Rose"

"OK"

"Now do you still want breakfast in bed?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of just bed" she said seductively.

"Really? Just bed? Me and you in a bed, oh there is something there that sounds so perfect and right"

"I know there is, by the way what did everyone say when they saw all of our clothes on the corridor?" asked Rose, blushing slightly.

"Nothing really, none of them even mentioned it"

"Really? I'd have bet money on Jack saying something"

"Oh Rose, there's still time for him to say something, trust me, he'll mention it sooner rather than later." He said, knowing Jack was going to say something about last night to one of them.

"I guess he will, now we better go, that bed is gonna get cold and we can't have that can we?"

"Oh no, we can't have that at all, I think you should have some breakfast though, you'll need some energy wont you?"

"I guess I will, but you've got to meet the expectations now"

"What expectations?"

"Well after last night, you raised the bar"

"Really?"

"Yep, you better stock up on those calories too"

"I guess I better" he said and grabbed himself a piece of bacon and gave it to Rose.

"So no regrets?" asked Rose, completely making sure

"Nope, none at all, you?"

"Nope, never ever" she said and kissed him on the lips.

"What have I said about never saying never ever?" said The Doctor

"Sorry, never ever ever ever ever, there ya go that wasn't never ever was it?" she teased and gave him so bacon

"Well technically –" he began but Rose cut him off before he went in to one of this rants

"Doctor, shut up"

"Ok" he said and kissed Rose again and carried up in his arms and walked swiftly to his room.

Outside the kitchen door, Martha listened to what they were saying and couldn't believe it, they really did love each other and want each other, even after last night. Her heart broke slightly as she heard the two of them inside and watched as The Doctor carried Rose off to his room, luckily he didn't see her, he was too busy walking and laughing, she was going to have to come up with a plan, and a good one at that if she wanted to win.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later The Doctor and Rose were all over each other like a couple of teenagers, Donna and Jack couldn't help but smile at them.

The Doctor left Rose, Jack and Donna in the living room watching some films, The Doctor had gone to 'get' Martha so that she could join them in the filmathon. The Doctor took this opportunity to talk to Martha about Rose.

The Doctor knocked on Martha's door quietly, hoping she would answer and eventually she did.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked as she answered the door.

"Nothing much, we were all just wondering if you wanted to join us for a filmathon, lots of films, popcorn and sweets" he said trying to persuade her.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to" she said and walked outside and shut the door behind her.

"Martha, before we go, I just want to talk to you about something" said The Doctor stopping her from walking further.

"OK" she said slightly unsure about what he wanted to talk about "What do you wanna talk about?"

"It's about Rose" he said and he could see how she tensed as he said the subject.

"What about her?"

"Martha, I know you're not that keen on her –" he started and could see Martha was about to interrupt him "Wait, before you say anything let me finish ok?" he asked and saw her slightly nod at him "Anyway, I know you don't like her that much, personally I can't see why, but I love Rose, I really do, I've waited so long for her to be back or to find a way for me to get back to her and it's finally happened, I'm the happiest I've ever been and I know you can see that"

"I know you're happy, and I am sorry, but I love you and I know I could never compete against Rose, but I can't help my feelings" said Martha

"I know, and Martha, I am so sorry, but Rose is the person I need to be with, it's as if she part of me, like a jigsaw puzzle, we just fit together, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say if please, let me be happy with her Martha, and if you cared about me, if you loved me, please just let me be with her, please" he said, his eyes looked in to hers, pleading.

"Ok"

"I'm sorry?"

"OK, I can see you love her, and you're right, you do belong with her, it's just going to take a while for me adjust to the idea of you being with her and to adjust her being here, but I'll try to get to know her and to like her ."

"Wow, thank you Martha, it really means a lot to me"

"You're welcome Doctor, and I am sorry"

"It's ok, now come on, let's go watch some films!" he said, giving her a hug before walking down to the living room

"Ok, what films?"

"I dunno, horror films I think and some comedies"

"Sounds perfect"

"Yep, it is, so let's hurry up and watch them, hopefully they'll have got the popcorn and everything ready, I hate making popcorn, I always burn it"

"How can you burn popcorn? It's like the easiest thing to make"

"Well, I kinda put it in the microwave too long"

Whilst The Doctor went to get Martha, Rose, Jack and Donna went in to the kitchen to get all the popcorn ready.

"So . ." said Jack standing next to Rose with his eyebrows raised and had a mischievous grin on his face.

"So?" said Rose, wondering what he was getting at

"You and him, last night" he said

"Yeah, and?"

"Have fun?"

"Oh, shut up Jack!"

"What, I didn't say anything! You two seemed in a bit of a hurry, you 're clothes started all the way from the console room. Was it worth the rush?"

"Jack, you've got a filthy mind, do you know that?"

"Stop avoiding the question!" he accused.

"Ok then, yes it was"

"Really? Or were you two just really drunk" he said and raised his eyebrows again

"Yes, really, Jack shut up alright!"

"Alright, I saw you go off to the morning"

"Jack!" she yelled at him and he raised his hands in the air to surrender.

"Alright, alright, calm down." He said and Donna walked in.

"What are you two doing? Hurry up, there's people starving in there!"

"Come on Jack" said Rose and walked in to the living room with the popcorn and sweets with Jack who still had a huge grin on his face.

"Coming. " he called behind her and the two of them entered the living room where Martha and Donna were sitting on a sofa together and The Doctor was sitting on the other sofa waiting for Rose, which left Jack with the chair. Jack and Rose put the snacks on the table in front of them all so that everyone could get to them.

"There you are" said The Doctor and grabbed Rose's hand "Began to think you had wandered off"

"Oh, so she's the one that wanders off" said Donna

"Yeah well, never mind who wanders off, let's watch some films!" said Rose

"OK, what are we watching first?"

"Saw!" said Jack

"OK, what's it about?"

"A bunch of people getting tortured" said Jack

"Perfect" whispered The Doctor

"Yep, now shut up and watch" said Donna

The Doctor and Rose snuggled up to one another whilst watching the film and The Doctor stroked Rose's hair and kissed her forehead every now and then, he wasn't really interested in the film, all he was interested in was Rose. Martha saw the two of them in the corner of her eye, she knew she had to get over him, he was happy and in love, she just had to get used to the idea that it wasn't her, it would just take time.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the film ended and everyone stared at screen with digust on their face, but all thankful that the gruesome film had finally ended.

"That was horrible!" said Donna "Seriously horrible!" she said and scrunched up her face.

Rose lifted her head from The Doctor's chest and looked up "Is it over now?" she asked looking up at him and The Doctor laughed slightly

"Yes, it's over" he said and stoked her hair.

"Good, now I'm gonna put the popcorn back, I suddenly don't feel like eating"

"Me neither, I'll join ya, Martha, you coming?" she asked looking at Martha nodding her head to the side to tell her to come

"Yeah, sure" she said and smiled and walked out with Rose and Donna.

Donna, Rose and Martha walked in to the kitchen and threw all the popcorn away

"That film is going to haunt me for the rest of my life!" said Rose

"I know, it was horrid!" said Donna "Who picked it?"

"Jack I think" said Martha

"Oh, well that explains it" said Donna "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Night" said Rose

"Night" said Martha as Donna left and Rose and Martha stood in silence for a minute or so.

"I think I'm gonna head of too bed too" said Rose, feeling slightly awkward and went to leave the room but Martha stopped her.

"Rose?" she asked

"Yeah?" asked Rose turning to face Martha

"I—I'm glad you found your way back to The Doctor, it's really made him happy, he's the happiest I've ever seen him" she said

"Oh, well, I'm glad he's happy" said Rose smiling

"You know he loves you right?"

"Yeah, of course I do, why?"

"Nothing, I was just asking, because he loves you, you can see it in the way he looks at you, he smiles every time he see's you, he used to hate talking about you, but yet he never seemed to stop, when he did talk though, it was like he was empty and alone, it was horrible to watch."

"Yeah?" asked Rose quietly, her voice breaking slightly

"Yeah, listen all I wanna say is just don't let him down, he's the best" she said smiling

"Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere, and I won't let him down, trust me"

"Good, I can't bear to see him like that again"

"Me neither, the thought haunts me of him being alone" she said and turned back "Anyway I'll see you in the morning"

"OK, night" said Martha and Rose walked back to the living room to tell The Doctor she was going to bed.

"I'm off to bed" she said and quickly poked her head around the door "I'm off to bed, I'll see you guys later" she said and turned back to go to bed.

"Rose?" shouted The Doctor

"What?"

"Why don't I get a kiss?" he asked and pouted, so she walked over to him and gave him a kiss and walked back towards the door

"Oi! Where's my kiss?" asked Jack and pouted his lips waiting for a kiss

"I don't know, you're not getting one" said Rose "Now let me go to bed!"

"Ok" said The Doctor "Oh, Rose?"

"What now?"

"I'll be there soon" he said and smiled

"Oh, so I'm in your room am I?" asked Rose with a smile on her face

"W-well only if you want, I mean it could be 'our' room" he stuttered, not wondering if she would want to

"Yeah, OK but you don't sleep" she stated and laughed at him.

"Yeah but, I sleep sometimes and I like watching you sleep, you always look so peaceful"

"Right then, that's normal" said Jack

"Anyway, I am off to bed!" she said and walked out the door ignoring The Doctor and Jack calling her as she walked away. Rose walked in to The Doctor's room, or 'their' room as he said and walked in to see all her stuff there from her old room, Rose imply assumed that the TARDIS had moved everything in there, Rose never full y understood the TARDIS, but she loved the things it could do. Rose quickly found some of her old pyjamas and got in to them and quickly got in to bed and fell asleep.

For what felt like a few hours later Rose was woken up by someone getting in to bed and she opened her eyes to see The Doctor staring down at her smiling

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's ok"

"Good" he said and simply stared at her for a few minutes, "So, you talked to Martha" he said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Nothing, I was just saying, I'm glad you've talked, I just want you all to get on"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"N-no reason, I'm just saying"

"Right, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything" said The Doctor stroking Rose's hair

"What were you like when we got split apart?" she asked carefully and looked up to see his reaction "You don't have to say, it's just Martha said something"

"I was, alone, I didn't really know what to do." He admitted "Why? What did Martha say?"

"Just that you used to seem so alone and empty" she said

"I was, Rose, I hated every second of not being with you, I wasn't even going to invite Martha along, I only said one trip, one trip, that's all, but Donna said I needed someone, so I invited her along"

"But?"

"But, I was still lonely"

"Why? You had Martha"

"I know, and I think I drove her a bit mad, I couldn't keep you off my mind, she was so different to you"

"Yeah, well you don't have to be alone any more, I'm back now, and believe me, I'm not going anywhere"

"Good, you better now because I honestly don't know what I would do without you Rose" he admitted

"Me neither, now can I go back to sleep?" she asked and closed her eyes

"Yep, of course you can"

"Thank you"

"Oh, and Rose?"

"Yes?" she groaned

"I thought we could go to Barcelona, the planet, not the city, we never did go did we?"

"No, we didn't, now can I go to sleep?"

"Yep, sorry, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" he said and kissed the top of her head and held her close to him as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor, Rose, Donna, Martha and Jack just got back from Barcelona and they were all laughing at the dogs with no noses, Donna, Jack and Martha all walked in separately, whereas The Doctor and Rose walked in hand in hand.

"You were right, it never gets old" said Donna

"I know, the image is in my brain and every time I think of them I laugh" said Jack walking over to the console.

"I know it was hilarious, I wish we could have kept one of them, they were so cute" said Rose and The Doctor simply rolled his eyes. "What?" asked Rose as she watched him roll his eyes at her.

"Nothing" said The Doctor and laughed slightly and kissed her. Martha looked up from where she was standing and saw The Doctor and Rose and quickly looked away quickly, Donna saw this and decided to speak hoping the tension/awkwardness would stop.

"Right then, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well I'm gonna have a shower" said Rose

"Yeah, I think I'll have one too" said Donna and Jack smiled, but it was quickly wiped off his face as Rose and Donna slapped him at the same time.

"Ow! What was that for?" shouted Jack as his rubbed him arm and everyone laughed at him.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys in a bit" said Rose as she was about to leave

"Yeah, how about we all have a film night?" asked The Doctor

"Sure" said Donna "What do you watch?"

"How about all the Saw films?" suggest Jack which was followed by a very quick and loud 'No!' from everyone "Ok, how about Harry Potters?"

"Sounds like a plan" said The Doctor

"Right then, how about we all meet back here in half an hour then?" said Martha

"Yeah" said Rose and Donna and walked Rose out of the console to go for a shower, soon followed by Donna and Jack smiled slightly to himself.

"Right then I'll get all the films" said The Doctor and left, leaving Jack and Martha standing there.

"I think I'll go and make some popcorn for us all" said Jack

"Ok, I think I'm gonna have a shower too, its been a long day"

"Alright, see you in half hour then?"

"Yep, see you then" said Martha and left the room.

Half an hour later everyone was back in the console room, all the girls were now dressed in their pyjamas after having their showers. Jack had gone to get all the treats and food ready for them all to eat as they watched every single Harry Potter movie back to back and Rose and Donna went to get the DVD's ready. Leaving The Doctor and Martha alone in the console room.

"You enjoy it today then?" asked The Doctor

"Yeah it was great, thanks for taking us all there" said Martha moving closer towards him

"You're welcome, I'm glad you had fun, there's no point if you don't have fun and enjoy yourself is there?"

"No there isn't, but with you it'll always be fun, I don't see how anyone could get bored of it, travelling across the stars"

"That's why I keep going, there's always something new to see" smiled The Doctor and Martha continued to move closer to him and soon she got so close she was touching him. "I-I think we should go find the others, they'll be wondering where we are" said The Doctor

"Yeah, I guess we should, don't want to keep them all waiting now do we?"

"N-no we wouldn't" said The Doctor and went to turn away but Martha grabbed him by the collar quickly and kissed him on the lips and The Doctor quickly pulled away "W-what are you doing?" asked The Doctor who was slightly confused about what had just happened, but before he time to register it, Martha went to kiss him again, but this time The Doctor didn't restrain and continued to kiss her. The two of them kissed for a little while until they someone at the door saying 'Oh my god' and The Doctor quickly broke apart from Martha and stood as far back from her as possible and they both looked at the person standing in the doorway who was standing there in shock at what they had just witnessed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor and Martha stared at the figure at the door for a minute in silence, attempting to come up with some sort of an excuse

"Oh my god" said the figure who was Jack "I can't believe you Doctor!" he shouted at him and The Doctor simply stood there sheepishly.

"Listen, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you guys later" said Martha dn rushed out of the console room but Jack grabbed her

"How could you Martha?" whispered Jack in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about what I was doing" said Martha and left quietly and Jack turned to face The Doctor who was looking down at the console, pretending to fiddle with it

"How could you do that to Rose?" asked Jack and The Doctor looked up at him

"I don't know, it just happened, she just started kissing me"

"oh really? Funny that, I bet it's always like that isn't, she started kissing you, you didn't do anything, I thought you loved Rose!"

"I do Jack! You know I do!"

"Then why have you got your tongue down somebody else's throat?"

"Jack, she started kissing me I promise"

"Well you didnt stop it did you?"

"I did the first time!" yelled The Doctor and quickly shut up as he realised what he had just said

"The first time? You kissed Martha more than once?"

"Well . . ."

"Well?"

"She kissed me a first time, then she kissed me again, then you walked in. That's it"

"That's it? I don't think that's how Rose would see it do you?" threatened Jack

"No, no, no, no, no, Jack! Please, don't tell her, it'll break her heart, she's been saying lately Martha's been nice to her, please don't tell her Jack"

"You think I'd do that to Rose?"

"But you just said –"

"I'm not going to tell her" said Jack "You are"

"What?"

"You're going to tell her that you kissed Martha" explained Jack "Twice"

"Why? She doesn't have to know"

"So you're just gonna keep lying to her? Very brave, how will she feel then if she does find out?"

"Ok, I'll tell her"

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact I'll go and tell her right now"

"OK, go on then" said Jack to The Doctor, both unaware of the person standing in the corridor, listening in on their conversation.

"I can't do it Jack, please, Rose doesn't have to know" said The Doctor

"Fine then, don't tell her, but if she does find out, and I'm not saying I'll tell her, because believe me, I wouldn't do that" said Jack

"Thank you Jack, now I'm gonna go and find them all" said The Doctor and left the console room and the figure in the corridor quickly hid, not wanting The Doctor to see them

The person walked slowly in to the console room and Jack sighed and looked up to Rose standing there shocked.

"Rose" whispered Jack to himself and looked at her as a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"He kissed Martha?"

"Rose, I'm sorry"

"What have you got to be sorry for?"

"Well, nothing but I still am" said Jack and walked up to her "You alright?" he asked gently

"Yeah, I just can't believe he did that"

"Me neither"

"I thought he loved me" she said trying her best not to cry and Jack pulled her in to a tight hug

"He does, you know he does"

"Then why?"

"I don't know, he's just stupid, even if he is the cleverest man ever, he can be so stupid at times"

"Yeah he can" laughed Rose quietly and raised her head to face Jack. "I'm think I'm gonna skip the whole Harry Potter move night thing"

"Rose –"

"No, I'll just say I'm not feeling too good or something"

"You sure?" asked Jack

"Yeah"

"You gonna be alright? I'll stay with you if ya want"

"No, no, I'll be fine"

"Alright, are you gonna say anything to him?"

"I dunno, I odnt think so, unless he says something, which I very highly doubt, I'll just be off with him for a few days, he'll get the picture" said Rose and laughed

"Sounds like a plan"

"Yep, I'll go tell them I'm off to bed"

"Ok, come one then" said Jack and grabbed her hand for support and walked with her to the living room where everyone was waiting for them, The Doctor and Martha were on complete opposite sides of the room.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna have to pass on the movie night thing" said Rose and she walked in with Jack

"Why?" asked Donna wondering what was going on

"I'm not feeling too good, got a headache and feel a bit rubbish" explained Rose, hoping they would ebbelieve her

"Oh well Ok" said Donna, still wondering what was going on, she was fine a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm off to bed, so I'll see you all in the morning" said Rose

"Do you want me to come?" offered The Doctor and Rose slightly shook her head, not properly looking at him

"No, I'll be fine, I'll see you later" said Rose and left the room as Jack gave her a sympathetic smile and everyone said night as she exited.

Rose walked quickly down the corridor to hers and The Doctor's room, she didnt really want to sleep in their bed tonight and wanted to be in her old room, but thought it was better if she stayed here instead of having to do all the explaining in the morning about why she went to her old room and not theirs.

Rose quickly got in to bed and wrapped herself in the duvet as tightly as she could, as if it were her comfort blanket and tried to get to sleep, but she couldn't, her mind constantly wondered about The Doctor and Martha. Why did her kiss her? Or she kiss him? Did Martha love The Doctor? Did The Doctor secretly love Martha? Rose quickly shook all the thoughts and questions out of her head. The Doctor loved her, she knew that. She just couldn't help but wonder. Rose tried to concentrate on something else but couldn't, although finally Rose cried herself to sleep at all the possibilities.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Rose got up and walked to the kitchen to find everyone except The Doctor in there. Including Martha. Jack looked up from his coffee and saw Rose standing there, she looked as if she hadn't much sleep in the night, with the bags under her eyes.

Rose quietly walked in and went to sit in the middle of Jack and Donna, as Jack gave a cup of tea and she mumbled her thanks quietly. Martha simply sat there in silence, eating her cereal.

Donna looked over at Rose and could see she was upset, her mascara was under her eyes slightly, probably from crying the night before, she quieter than usual and she went to bed suddenly last night. Something was wrong, she just couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Felling better?" asked Donna looking at Rose

"Sorry?" said Rose, confused about what she was talking about 'Something's definitely wrong' thought Donna ' the whole ill thing must have a been an act'

"You felt ill last night? You went to bed early"

"Oh" said Rose, understanding now "Yeah, yeah, I'm um, feeling a bit better now thanks, good night's sleep, that's all I needed"

"Good" said Donna, smiling and took a bite out of her toast. After a minute or two of silence, The Doctor came walking through the doors. The Doctor walked in smiling and went to sit next to Donna.

"Everyone alright?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yeah" whispered everyone. After a few minutes Jack and The Doctor left the kitchen to go and 'fix the TARDIS# and Martha left to go and get dressed, leaving Donna and Rose in the kitchen alone.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" demanded Donna after a few minutes silence.

"What you on about?"

"You! What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Yeah right, Rose you look knackered, you went to bed early last night and you look like you've been crying all night" explained Donna "Please, tell me what's wrong" said Donna and Rose was about to say nothing was wrong but Donna interrupted "Don't you dare tell me nothing is wrong, I can see something is clearly upsetting you."

"It's nothing" said Rose coldly and walked out of the room to go and get dressed and Donna stayed sat in her seat confused, wondering what could have happened.

An hour later Donna, Rose and Jack were in the living room watching some drama programme from the future on the TV, although none of them actually understood it. Donna kept thinking about whether or not she should ask Rose what was wrong, but she didn't want to ask with Jack there, so she thought she would just leave it for now.

Rose had been ok whilst The Doctor wasn't here, nor Martha for that matter, Donna started to wonder what was going on. Donna thought the only way she would out what was wrong with Rose, was if they were alone.

"Jack?" asked Donna looking over to him

"Yeah?"

"You couldn't get us something to eat could ya?" asked Donna trying her hardest to win him over so he would leave

"Um, yeah sure, what do ya want?"

"I dunno, something that takes a while" said Donna and got Jack out of the room and walked over to the sofa and sat next to Rose. "What's going on Rose?" asked Donna and Rose looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"What d'ya mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're not talking to The Doctor, you're not talking at all and you're all edgy around The Doctor! The Doctor is being distant, I've only seen him once today! I mean I know he's always doing something to the TARDIS, but come on, something is going on"

"Nothing is going on!"

"Please Rose, just tell me"

"The Doctor kissed Martha" blurted out Rose.

"He did what?"

"He kissed Martha, please Donna don't tell him I know, or Martha for that matter"

"I won't, but do you know what we could do?"

"What?"

"Well, we could or you could have some fun, I'm guessing he doesn't know that you know"

"No he doesn't"

"Well, Ive got a genius plan, why don't you try and get him to tell you?"

"How do I do that?"

"Get him jealous"

"How will that help?"

"Well" began Donna "If he gets jealous and you ask him why he's getting jealous and he says he isn't you should then say you should both tell each other everything that's going on in your heads and stuff, then BAM!" shouted Donna "He'll tell you"

"Seriously? That's your genius plan?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Yes! Believe me, I've done it hundreds of times! It always works"

"If it always works where are they now?"

"Well, not with me"

"So your plan clearly doesn't work"

"Listen! It works!"

"Alright, alright, so how do I get him jealous?"

"Well, where ever he takes us next, get friendly with a guy, he'll soon get jealous, trust me"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then, I'll give it a shot, but what about Martha?"

"Oh, I'll chat to Martha"

"Donna, please don't"

"Why? She snogged him!"

"So? Just leave it yeah?"

"Fine, so I'm guessing Jack knows"

"Yeah"

"How did you even find out?"

"I overheard The Doctor and Jack arguing about it"

"Oh right, so Jack didn't tell you?"

"No" said Rose just as The Doctor and Jack came in

"Hey, just thought I'd tell you where we're going, there's this university on the planet Plevet and they think there's some weird things happening and there might be some aliens, so I said we'd go check it out, ok?"

"Wait Spaceman, what do we do?" asked Donna

"You are all going to be students"

"Students? Seriously? I'm a bit old to be a student"

"Nah, you're not, anyway, we'll be there within 5 minutes" said The Doctor and walked out of the room.

"Where's the food?" asked Rose looking at Jack's empty hands.

"Dammit!" said Jack and walked back to get the food.

"See, now you're gonna be in classes with lots of young and intelligent guys, trust me, that'll be enough to make The Doctor jealous" said Donna

"You reckon?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course it will, as soon as he see's you're getting friendly with some guy who's clever and is cute, he has to be cute, he'll be fuming with jealousy, believe me"

"Right then, guess our plan starts here" said Rose and went back to watching the TV.


	11. Chapter 11

The five of them arrived at the University and chose what they would be 'studying', even though it didn't really matter, Donna, Rose and Martha all picked the same thing so that they wouldn't be alone, 20th Century History, seemed fitting for them. The Doctor would be a lecturer in Physics, which of course Donna, Rose and Martha were taking and Jack was the caretaker, much to his disappointment.

Rose, Martha and Donna all had separate rooms in the students block and The Doctor was on the other side of the building. On the first day Donna went to wake Martha up first then the two of them went to go and wake Rose up. The three girls walked down the busy corridors and went to their first class where they all sat together in a row, Donna in the middle with Martha and Rose on either side. Their lessons were pretty straight forward and easy since they knew and gre up in the 20th century and learnt bit's about it as a kid and had travelled to the past with The Doctor to that era on numerous occasions.

"Are you bored yet?" whispered Rose in to Donna's ear 15 minutes in to the lesson and saw that Donna was doodling on her book.

"Yes, I can't believe we agreed to do this" whispered Donna back at Rose, the teacher was talking about world was 2, which of course all three of them completely knew about and just sat there bored, whilst all the other students scribbled down notes and listened intently to every word the teacher said. The lessons seemed drag on for what seemed a lifetime and finally the bell rung for lunch and Donna, Rose and Martha quickly made their exit, Rose not really paying attention to what was in front of her, fell in to a young man, causing him to drop all his books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" said Rose and bent down to help him pick them up and handed them over

"Oh no it's fine, i wasn't watching where I was going" said the young man and looked at Rose "Oh, I'm Daniel by the way" he said and put out his hand for her to shake.

"Rose"

"Pretty name" began Daniel "For a pretty girl"

"Why thank you, so what are you studying?" asked Rose and saw Donna give her the thumbs up behind Daniel

"Just this and Physics"

"Oh right, me too"

"Yeah? I love the 20th century, it's so exciting and eventful don't you think"

"Yeah, I guess it is" said Rose and saw Donna and Martha walking towards them "Oh, Daniel, this is my friend Donna" she introduced and pointed towards Donna "And that's Martha" said Rose bluntly giving a small point to Martha.

"Nice to meet you both" said Daniel "Do you fancy getting something to eat, I don't know about you lot but I'm starving"

"Sure" said Donna happily before anyone else could say anything

"Right then, let's go get something to eat, I'll show you where everything is if you want?"

"That would be great, thanks" said Rose and the three of them followed Daniel.

Straight after lunch, Donna, Rose, Martha and Daniel all had Physics together, the four of them entered and sat down, again in a row, but this time Rose sat next to Daniel on the end.

"Do you know anything about Physics because I really don't know a thing" said Rose to Daniel

"Don't worry, I know quite a bit"

"Yeah but when I say i don't know a thing, I really mean that"

"Like I said, don't worry, if the teacher calls on you I'll whisper the answer to you alright?"

"Thanks" whispered Rose as The Doctor entered, looked at Rose and was shocked to see her sat next to Daniel and quickly began with a quick fire round and looked at Rose to ask her a question. "Oh crap" whispered Rose to herself.

"True or false - the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings?" asked The Doctor, thinking back to the time he taught at Deffry Vale High in the past when they went under cover.

"False" whispered Daniel in her ear quickly

"False" said Rose, her voice unsteady

"Correct" said The Doctor and moved on to someone else

"Thank you" whispered Rose in Daniel's ear

"No problem" he whispered and went back to writing down some notes and Rose gave a quick glance to Donna who wasn't paying any attention to what was going on and looked at Rose and mouthed 'How did you know that?' to her and she simply nudged her head towards Daniel and she quickly understood.

The Doctor set all them work to do and looked up at Rose who was talking to a young man and they seemed to be having a good time. The Doctor kept wondering who he was and why Rose was even making friends when she knew they weren't staying for very long. He kept thinking about what happened with Martha and noticed that Rose hadn't spoken to him much since then and wondered whether she knew or not. The Doctor shook his head knowing she didn't know about the kiss and Jack wouldn't have told her what had happened. The Doctor looked back at them and saw she was laughing at something that was clearly funny and saw her poke her tongue between her teeth like she always did when she flirting and teasing about.

Rose was flirting with this stranger, why? Why was she flirting with this random person? Did she even realise she was doing it? The Doctor continued to stare at them, jealousy and anger ran through him as the young man tucked a tiny bit of hair behind her ears and stroked her cheek as she smiled. The Doctor knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, not after what he did, and of course Rose wouldn't have told him she had a boyfriend which made this boy think he could flirt back at her without it meaning anything.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone packed away their belongings and left for their next class and all The Doctor could hear as they all left was Rose's laugh as she held on to this stranger and linked her arm in his, he hadn't heard her laugh like that in so long. The Doctor decided from then on about what he was going to do. What would be the best choice for both himself and Rose, for their relationship, he just didn't know whether it would be the right decision and that it wouldn't hurt Rose too much.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next week or so The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack and Donna stayed at the university, nothing out of the ordinary had happened so they all decided that if nothing happened within the next day or so they would leave.

Daniel arrived every morning at Rose's door to walk with her to the lessons and they always sat together, The Doctor's jealousy constantly got greater and greater, and it made it worse with the fact that he had barely spoken two words to Rose in the past week, in fact he'd spoken more to Martha than he had to Rose, which he didn't like much. On their final full day Daniel decided to take Rose, Donna and Martha out for a goodbye drink.

"You celebrating us leaving?" teased Rose as Daniel got the drinks in.

"Course not, I'll miss you"

"Thanks" said Rose and began to drink her cocktail "I'm surprised you haven't got a girlfriend" said Rose

"Why's that?"

"Well you're charming" began Rose "good looking, sweet, funny"

"What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"You not got a boyfriend? A pretty girl like you?"

"Well, not really" said Rose, not seeing The Doctor down the other end of the bar, listening intently.

"Not really? What do ya mean?"

"Well there is this guy, but I'm not sure anymore, he's no-one"

"Why not?"

"Just some stuff's happened"

"Oh right, well I'm here for a shoulder to cry on" said Daniel and handed Donna and Martha their drinks"

"Thanks" said Rose and smiled at him, Daniel turned around to face Martha and Donna.

"What about you two, you must have boyfriends surely?"

"Nope, not me" said Donna.

"No-one you like?"

"Nope, I've gone off men, they're too much hard work" explained Donna to Daniel and he let it go and faced Martha

"What about you? Anyone you like?" asked Daniel and Donna and Rose wondered whether she would say anything.

"There is this guy" began Martha and Daniel nodded his head, edging her to carry on "But it's not gonna happen" she explained and looked down at the floor.

"Why not? Pretty thing like you, who wouldn't want you?"

"Well, he's got a girlfriend" she explained

"Ah, I see, trust me, never go for a guy that's got a girlfriend, believe me I know, this girl kissed me once when I was with someone, almost ended our relationship to begin with, but she wouldn't get the picture, so she kept deleting messages and ringing up the house, trying to cause fights between us and in the end my girlfriend just had enough and left. "

"She sounds like a nutter" said Donna quietly sipping on her drink.

"Yeah she was, never even liked her that her much, she was only a friend"

"Some girls just dot get the picture" said Rose quietly.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm just gonna use the little boys room" said Daniel and left to go to the toilets

"I think I might go too" said Donna, about to leave Martha and Rose alone

"Yeah, me too" said Martha and followed Donna to the toilets and Donna watched as Rose looked to the side and saw The Doctor walking up to her.

"So I'm no-one now" he whispered whilst getting a drink

"I didnt mean it like that, why were you listening anyway?"

"I wasn't, I just overheard"

"Well, I could barely say 'Yeah I've got a boyfriend, he's over there in fact, y'know the teacher Mr Smith' could I?"

"You could have just said you had a boyfriend"

"Why does it matter if I say I do or I don't?"

"Because he's gonna get the wrong end of the stick"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean"

"He's not like that"

"You shouldn't get too close to him, we're leaving tomorrow"

"I'm not getting close to him"

"Oh, I think you are, a bit too close actually"

"You should really learn to relax a little"

"Should I?"

"Yeah you should"

"Well, sorry I don't like seeing my girlfriend flirting with complete strangers that they only met a week ago"

"It's not as if I'm gonna kiss him! I'm not you!" blurted out Rose and winced as she realised what she had said.

"What?"

"Nothing" said Rose trying to get out of it.

"Rose, what are you trying to say?"

"I know you kissed Martha" she hissed quietly.

"When did you find out?" asked The Doctor, not even bothering to try and deny it.

"The night you kissed her"

"Did Jack tell you?"

"As if" said Rose "I heard you and him arguing about it"

"So you've known and you didn't bother to confront me about it"

"I didn't see the point"

"So that's why you've barely spoken to me?"

"Yeah" whispered Rose, not really wanting to have this conversation here.

"We've got to talk, meet me outside in 5 minutes, we're leaving tonight" said The Doctor.

"What?"

"We are leaving tonight in five minutes" said The Doctor "You better tell Donna and Martha" said The Doctor and left the bar and Martha, Donna and Daniel soon made their way back to Rose.

"Hey, we're back" said Daniel and saw Rose's face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, listen me, Donna and Martha are gonna have to go now" explained Rose

"What? Why are you going so early?"

"We need an early night, we've gotta get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow"

"Yeah, she's right, we had better go"

"Well, I'll walk you to your rooms" offered Daniel but Rose stopped him

"No, its fine" said Rose and kissed him on the cheek "We'll see you round Daniel" said Rose and left the bar, along with Donna and Martha. As they all walked outside, they found The Doctor and Jack standing there waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" asked Jack

"Yeah, let's go" said Rose and entered the TARDIS with Donna and Martha, with Jack and The Doctor soon following.

"Come on Martha, let's go watch a film or something" suggest Donna and walked out of the console room with Martha in toe.

"I'll leave you guys to it" said Jack and also left.

"We need to talk" said The Doctor looking over at Rose, who was on the other side on the console.

"Yeah, we do" said Rose looking up and sighed, hoping they would get everything sorted out.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor and Rose stood there for a while in silence waiting for one another to speak first. The Doctor walked around the console moving closer to Rose and she looked up at him carefully.

"Rose, we need to talk about this" said The Doctor looking down her, his eyes pleading.

"There's nothing to talk about" she said and went to walk away but The Doctor grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Yes there is, Rose you've got to hear me out" he said and looked her in the eye "I lost you once, I can't lose you again because of some stupid mistake"

"Why?" said Rose, her voice filled with emotion as if she were about to cry, The Doctor simply stared her confused "Why did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me and yeah I might have kissed her back and maybe kissed her again, but it meant nothing Rose, she means nothing to me, she's a friend, that's all, you know that, I love you, not Martha, not anyone, but you"

"I don't think Martha see's it that way at all" said Rose coldly, knowing Martha saw The Doctor differently, she didn't see The Doctor as a friend at all, and she loved him. "You don't understand Doctor, you make us love you without even realising that you're doing it"

"No I don't" said The Doctor, defending himself, he didn't do that, did he?

"Yes you do!" insisted Rose, knowing that every one of his companions fall in love with him, even if it isn't romantically. "Look at me, Martha, Sarah-Jane, we've all fell for you" said Rose and The Doctor just stood there for a moment.

"I'm sorry" whispered The Doctor and looked down at the floor.

"She loves you" stated Rose, just in case he didn't realise that and was totally oblivious to the fact "Of course, you don't realise it though do you? You act so clever but sometimes you can be so stupid! Do you know that?"

"I don't care if Martha loves me, I don't love her" said The Doctor strongly and held Rose's hands, stroking them softly with his fingers."There's only one person I love, you know that, you are the one I want with me forever, travelling the stars with me" said The Doctor with true meaning in his eyes.

"Don't, just don't alright?" said Rose and took her hand out of his, raising them in the air. "Martha is in love with you! Now what are you gonna do? Cos I can't stay here with her, knowing that she is in love with you"

"Let me talk to her, tell her just to lay off for a bit, I'll drop the three of them off somewhere, we can work on this, me and you, just some quality time, that's all we need"

"You think that'll fix it? By just getting rid Martha for a while then hoping it'll all be ok?"

"That's not what I'm doing, we can work on this, together with just some time"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then, you can't just drop them all off though, that's not fair on them, especially not Donna and Jack"

"Ok, I won't drop them off somewhere, alright?"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'll talk to Martha"

"Oh, that's a good plan, we all know what happens when you talk to Martha alone"

"Nothing will happen! I'll just tell her she can't stay if she's gonna be like this"

"You can't do that, if anyone's gonna go it should be me, she was here first"

"Rose, technically you were"

"You know what I mean"

"I will talk to her" said The Doctor and leaned in closer to her "I love you Rose Tyler, even if you are a stupid ape sometimes" he said and Rose raised her eyebrow

"Stupid ape?"

"Sorry"

"It's ok, now I'm off to bed alright? I'm knackered"

"Alright, I'll see you later, I'm gonna go speak to Martha"

"OK" said Rose and kissed The Doctor briefly and went to bed. The Doctor walked down the corridor and saw Martha standing outside the kitchen.

"Martha, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah sure" said Martha and faced him and crossed her arms.

"I need to ask you something, a favour"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Just stay clear from Rose for a while alright? Just keep a distance alright?"

"Ok"

"I mean it Martha, I can't afford to lose Rose, not now, so just leave us both alone" said The Doctor harshly, as if a threat "Because you can't break us up, and I don't know what is going on in your mind, but me and Rose are never going to be apart again, I love her" said The Doctor "And maybe it's time you realised that" he finally said and walked back down the corridor towards his and Rose's room, leaving Martha standing in the corridor, alone. The Doctor walked in to their room to find Rose getting in to bed.

"Hey, that as quick, did you talk to her?" asked Rose

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be bothering us again" said The Doctor and got in to bed with her, first taking off his converses and suit jacket and tie and held Rose close to him "It's all gonna be alright now" he whispered in Rose's ear as she fell asleep against him.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor and Rose had now gone back to how things were before everything that happened with Martha and the whole kiss incident. Things were still slightly awkward between Martha, The Doctor and Rose, but Rose had learnt to just get on as if nothing was wrong and be friendly to Martha. The Doctor on the other hand couldn't, but he was trying his hardest.

Everyone was in the kitchen, laughing and joking together about something that had happened the other day on a strange alien planet called Tripot they had visited. They were all laughing and joking, when Rose suddenly felt a twinge of pain in her head, so she rubbed her forehead and sighed, looking over at The Doctor, who was looking at her with concern in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Are you okay?"He asked with genuine concern in his voice, even though he tried to hide it, but failed miserably.

"Yeah I'm fine" lied Rose and got up "Just a headache" she explained, knowing The Doctor would just annoy her with questions if she said it was nothing "I think I'm gonna go to bed and get some sleep, make me feel a bit better" she said and The Doctor got up too as she got up to leave.

"I'll come with you" he said and went to walk out with her but she stopped him, and he looked at her with a confused and hurt face.

"Stay here, you'll just" she began and couldn't think of the right words "distract me" she finished with a smile on her face and exited the room. The Doctor watched as she left the room, and Donna and Martha soon left after a while to go and get some sleep. Leaving The Doctor and Jack. Jack could see that something was bothering The Doctor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at him with a concerned face.

"It's Rose" he whispered and Jack listened intently, wondering what he was worried about.

"What about her?"

"Something's wrong, she keeps getting these headaches and feeling weird. It's ever since we visited Tripot."

"What, you think they did something to her?"

"I dunno, but something's wrong with her" he said and looked up at Jack with worried eyes.

As Rose drifted off in to a deep sleep, she could feel a headache at the back of her mind. She had noticed that she was getting them a lot lately, but she didn't know why. Trying to ignore the headache, she tried and get some sleep, hoping it would be gone by the morning.

The next morning Rose woke up to find The Doctor nowhere to be seen. Rose rolled over on to her side to look at her watch; she had only been asleep for a couple of hours. Everybody would still be asleep. She decided she wasn't going to sleep now not knowing where The Doctor was, so she decided to go on a search for him. First stop, the kitchen. Rose wandered towards the kitchen to find it empty and dark. As she had guessed, everyone was in bed.

Rose walked to the counter and began to make herself a cup of tea and cried out in pain and held her head as powerful wave of pain hit her in the head. This time the pain was unbearable, worse than ever before. Rose collapsed to the floor, knocking herself almost in to unconscious and blood began to seep through a cut that she had formed as she hit her head on the hard, cold floor. Rose lay on the floor, her vision fading as she fell completely in to unconsciousness.

The Doctor ran towards the kitchen as he heard Rose yell in what sounded as if she were in pain. The Doctor ran in to the kitchen to find Rose lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

"Jack!" yelled The Doctor and Jack came running un a few minutes later and stood there in shock for a minute "I need your help, take her to the med-bay now!" he ordered and Jack carried her towards the med-bay as quickly as he could and The Doctor began to scan her. Rose's temperature was high and the colour in her cheeks had gone.

"What's wrong with her?" demanded Jack, wanting to know what had happened to Rose "What's happened Doctor?"

"I don't know Jack, she's lost a lot of blood though" he said and finished scanning Rose, The Doctor looked at the results and put his face in his hands and sighed.

"What is it?" demanded Jack again, he didn't understand what was going on, what was wrong with Rose? "Doctor! What is it?"

"She's been poisoned" whispered The Doctor, looking at Rose's still form "Back on Tripot, she must have got poisoned somehow" he explained and gave a huge sigh. "I should have known!" he yelled in anger and kicked the scanner with his foot.

"You couldn't have known" said Jack trying to make him feel better "But we can make her better right?" he asked, hope filling his voice "We can try and get it out of her? Make her better?" he asked again and his face fell as he saw The Doctor sadly shake his head.

"I can't, it's gone to her brain, I can't risk it, it's too dangerous, we can wait till it's passed, but that's all, hopefully it'll just die off or we can replace it with fluids from an IV. We just gotta hope it works"

"And if it doesn't?" asked Jack, not really wanting to know the answer, but needed to know.

"She'll die" he whispered The Doctor and looked down at Rose, who now had a IV drip in her arm to try and get rid of the poison. "She'll just die, the poison will get too strong for her body, take over and she'll die Jack" he said, sadness in his voice, he had just got Rose back. He couldn't lose her now.


	15. Chapter 15

Donna and Martha sat down at the table, waiting for The Doctor to come and tell them what was happening with Rose. Of course, as usual, he was being distant and blank. They desperately wanted to know how Rose was, they hadn't told them anything on how she was doing, they knew she was ill but they didnt know how ill, and Jack told them he was under strict instructions not to tell them until The Doctor was fully sure on what was happening.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, The Doctor came in and leant against the counter and sighed.

"Is she any better?" asked Donna, her voice quiet and gentle and The Doctor replied by lightly shaking his head "Worse?" she asked, her voice breaking as she asked it and The Doctor looked at her a whispered.

"Yes" he said quietly and put his face in his hands and sighed "I don't know what to do Donna, she's getting worse"

"You've got to keep trying though" she said and stood up and grabbed his hand "Because if you give up, then so will she" she said softly and The Doctor nodded. She could see he had tears in his eyes, and as always, he was hiding them, hiding away behind his shell, and never opening up too much. "She'll get better" promised Donna and let him towards the table "Now sit down, we'll have a cup of tea and you are going to explain what has happened alright?" she said and The Doctor hesitated and his eyes quickly flicked to Martha and back to Donna.

"I'll leave" said Martha and went to leave but The Doctor went to stop her "It's fine, I'll see you guys in the morning, it's been a long night" she said and left and Donna sighed.

"God, when are you and Martha going to get on properly?"

"No offence Donna, but that's not really my number one problem and worry right now" he said and sat down and sighed again.

"Sorry, I know it isn't" she whispered and sat next to him and held his hand "Now, tell me what's happened" she said and The Doctor began to tell her.

"She was poisoned" he began and swallowed "Back on Tripot, somehow she poisoned, and its gone to her brain" he said and his voice broke slightly "And because it's got to her brain, I can't take it out of her, it's way too risky, so we've just got to hope it'll fade away and disintegrate. But if it doesn't work then –" he began, but Donna cut him off, she couldn't bear for him to say the words.

"That's not gonna happen" she whispered and looked him in the eye "You are not gonna lose her" she said and could sense he thought that was going to happen.

"But she's got worse Donna, her temperature's rising and I don't know what to do, her pulse is threading and every minute she's getting closer and closer –" he said but Donna cut him off again.

"Shh, she'll get better, of course she will, she's got the best Doctor in the universe" she said and smiled slightly, making The Doctor smile slightly. "Where's Jack?" she wondered out loud as she hadn't seen him since it all happened.

"He's staying with Rose" said The Doctor "I didn't want to leave her all by herself, just in case" he said and looked down and rubbed his eyes.

"You should get some sleep" pointed out Donna as she properly looked at him, he was worn out, and had bags under his eyes, and she knew he didn't sleep much, but all this was taking its toll on him.

"I don't sleep much, you know that" he said "And besides I can't leave Rose when she's like this"

"Well, you won't be leaving her, you just said Jack was with her right now, she'll be fine with Jack, and if something happens, I promise to will make sure that Jack wakes you up, alright?" she asked, and again he hesitated, but finally nodded reluctantly and walked out of the room and towards his and Rose's room to try and get some sleep. Donna was right, he did need some sleep, he just wasn't sure if would be able to, especially in his and Rose's room, in their bed. Without her.

Donna walked down to Martha's bedroom to see if she was still awake. She needed to talk to her urgently. Donna got to her room and knocked on the door quietly, luckily Martha was still up and she heard a quiet 'come in' from Martha.

"Hey Martha, I was just wondering whether I could have a quick word?" asked Donna as she walked in and Martha nodded

"Yeah, sure, sit down" she said and pointed on her bed for Donna to sit on.

"Thanks"

"So, what's up?" asked Martha casually.

"I need to talk to you about Rose" said Donna and saw Martha tense slightly at the mention of Rose's name "She's been poisoned and I was wondering whether you noticed anything weird on Tripot when we went there?" she asked and saw Martha lightly shake her head.

"No, I don't think so, everything there seemed weird"

"I know, but anything realy weird, apart from the strange looking aliens and food?"

"No, I don't think so" said Martha and looked at the ground, not once looking up at Donna.

"Martha, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure" said Martha and Donna hesitated asking her.

"You didnt have anything to do with it did you?" she asked, and regretted it as soon as she said it

"Anything to do with what?"

"The poison" stated Donna "Rose being poisoned" she said and looked at Martha carefully. She didnt answer. "Martha? Please tell me you didn't!"

"I'm sorry" said Martha and looked up at Donna for the first time, her eyes full of regret "I heard it only made the person slightly ill, I just wanted her out of the way for a little while, so I could . ." began Martha, but trailed off, not able to finish.

"Martha, you've got to get over him! He's with Rose! He loves Rose! And now, you've almost killed the woman he loves!"

"What?"

"You heard me, Rose is dying! You heard what The Doctor said, she's getting worse!" shouted Donna "And if she dies, that's on your conscience!" said Donna and left the room, leaving Martha sitting there, shocked at what she just heard, and Donna walked out, wondering what she should do. Doe she tell The Doctor? She didn't know if that would tip him over the edge, knowing someone he trusted would do something like this. Or did she leave it to Martha to tell him? She didn't know what to do, so she decided some sleep was what she needed, things always seemed better in the morning, so tomorrow morning things were bound to get better.

She hoped.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Martha and The Doctor were sat in the kitchen drinking their tea. Roe hadn't gotten any better, but she hadn't got any worse, so The Doctor took this as a good sign. The Doctor and Martha were just sitting there in silence when Donna came in. Martha quickly stood up and left, whispering her apologies as she made her exit.

"What was that about?" asked The Doctor looking around as if there were some sort of explanation.

"I don't know." was all Donna said and she went to make herself a cup of tea to wake her up a little and sat down next to The Doctor once she's made it.

"Yeah you do. What's happened?"

"Nothing!" insisted Donna, not wanting to tell him the truth herself, if the truth was gonna come out and The Doctor was going to find out; Martha was going to be the one to break the news to him, not her. "How's Rose?" she asked, attempting to change the subject but in her head she was now thinking about Martha again and what she did to Rose. She wouldn't even be asking how was Rose was if it weren't for her.

"She's still the same, no better, but no worse"

"Good, that's a good sign right?"

"Yeah, we just need her to get better now, at least so that she's awake, I hate seeing her lying there with her eyes closed Donna, it makes her seem dead." He explained and Donna held his hand

"But she's not" she said in a calming voice "That's what you've got to focus on"

"Yeah" he said in a quiet voice and leaned back in his chair, drinking his tea. "Now what's happened with you and Martha?" he asked again and Donna sighed, she should have known he wouldn't let it do that easily.

"Martha just needs to tell you something, that's all" she said and looked at him.

"That's it? Then why did she walk out?"

"Because she doesn't want to say what the thing is"

"Well, cant you just tell me seeing as you know?"

"No chance! Martha has to tell you!"

"Ok, but why?"

"Because it's not my place, it's something she has to tell you"

"Ok, I'll go ask her now then?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?" he asked and Donna could just see a little sparkle in his eye that she hadn't seen in so long, she didn't want to break him to pieces again.

"No reason"

"Ok, I'll just go now" he said and exited the kitchen to go and see Martha

The Doctor got to Martha's room and quietly knocked on the door and entered, finding Martha sat on the bed.

"Hey" he said as he walked in "Donna said that you wanted to tell me something?"

"She did?" asked Martha, looking up at him as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, said it was important, what's it about?" he asked and Martha answered hesitantly.

"Rose." She said simply and could feel him tense next to her

"What about her?" he gritted through his teeth.

"Well, it's about Tripot, when we went there." Began Martha and The Doctor nodded his head, telling her to continue.

"Yeah .. "

"Well, I know what happened to Rose, back on Tripot"

"Ok, what happened? Did you something?"

"Not exactly, but I know that Rose was poisoned" stated Martha and The Doctor looked at her with curious eyes.

"How do you know that if you didnt actually see anything?"

"Because I'm the one that did it" said Martha and looked at The Doctor's face, which was confused, as if he were trying to calculate something.

"What? What do you mean you did it?"

"Doctor don't make me say it . ."

"Martha tell me what you did!"

"I poisoned Rose!" she shouted and The Doctor froze for a minute as he sunk in the information.

"Hold on, you did this to Rose?"

"Yes."

"What? Why would you do that Martha?"

"I don't know, I got told it only made the victim ill"

"Is that what you think Rose is Martha, ill?" he asked and Martha simply shook her head, she didn't trust her voice to speak "No, she isn't! She's dying and I don't know what to do to help her!"

"But now you know she was poisoned, that must help a bit right?" asked Martha.

"A bit, but not really Martha, I knew she was poisoned, I just didn't know what it was or even how she was poisoned! But yeah, now I know I can totally relax!" he shouted sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" whispered Martha quietly and The Doctor looked at her angrily

"Yeah, well, sometimes sorry isn't good enough." Said The Doctor darkly "And if Rose dies, which I hope for your sake she doesn't, it's gonna be her blood on your hands and when or if she gets better, or at least when all this is over, I'm gonna deal with you and decided what I'm gonna do"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think you have a right onboard my TARDIS anymore do you? I think you lost that right when you poisoned the woman I love!"

"Right" whispered Martha and looked at The Doctor again.

"But only when this is all over, I need to focus on Rose, that's all I need to do" he said and walked out of the room. He needed to see Jack, tell him what was going on and what had happened. He couldn't bear to see Martha, from now on he was going to stay with Rose, until she got better, and he didn't want to see anyone else unless they could help with something. He hated the thought that Donna knew all about it and didn't tell him a thing about it. He could see that she didn't want to upset him and that she didn't want to be the one to tell him, but she could have gave some kind of hints. He didn't need Donna or Martha or Jack at the minute. They weren't his number one priority.

All he needed was for Rose to get better. She was his number one priority and getting her better.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next few weeks, Rose's condition gradually got better and better. Jack still didn't know about Martha poisoning Rose, and every day he wondered what was going on between everyone. The Doctor and Donna were ok and were always chatting to one another, but to Martha, everything was always awkward and no-one would speak.

Today, Jack couldn't take it anymore, so he went to find Donna to ask her what was going on. He needed to know. Jack woke up one morning and walked in to the kitchen to find Donna sitting there by herself drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning," he greeted as he walked in and sat next to Donna "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied, whilst making himself a coffee "Donna, can I ask you something?"

"Course you can Jack, what is it?" asked Donna, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Right, I don't know how to say this but. . . what is happening between everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Donna, you know what I mean, what has happened? I know it's something to do with Martha, so what has happened?" asked Jack, getting straight to the point and Donna hesitated slightly before answering.

"Ok, it's to do with Rose," began Donna "and Martha, basically Martha did this to Rose." Donna explained and watched Jack's reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Martha poisoned Rose."

"Martha poisoned Rose? Are you serious?"

"Jack, do I seriously look like I'm joking?" asked Donna with a serious face.

"No, guess not. But why? Why did she do it?"

"She wanted to get close to The Doctor, apparently it was only meant to make her slightly sick."

"Slightly sick? Do you call on deaths door 'slightly sick'?"

"No, and I know Rose isn't, but Martha was told it would make whoever took it, to be slightly ill, she thought whilst Rose was ill, she would get a chance with The Doctor."

"So, I'm guessing that The Doctor knows right?"

"Yeah."

"So, why hasn't he done anything about it?" asked Jack, not fully knowing why The Doctor had just let it go.

"I don't know, he just wants to concentrate on Rose for the minute, just until she's better."

"Well, if he doesn't sort this out, I will, I need to talk to The Doctor first though, see what he thinks about it all." Said Jack and rushed out of the room to go and find The Doctor. Jack walked towards the med bay where Rose was, he was always there, sitting by her bedside, holding her hand. Jack walked in to find just that, The Doctor sitting there holding Rose's hand. He looked so wrecked and worn, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he was still wearing his suit.

"Hi." Whispered Jack as he entered the room and The Doctor looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Hi."

"Can I talk you about something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I know about Martha, I know what she did." Admitted Jack and as soon as he mentioned Martha, he saw The Doctor tense slightly.

"I don't wanna talk about that."

"You've got to –"began Jack, but The Doctor cut him off quickly.

"No I don't! What I've got to do is wait for Rose to get better, that's what I've got to do, I don't have time to concentrate on Martha, or even think about Martha because SHE is the one that made Rose like this! And all of it because of me!"

"No, it's because Martha can't get it in to her head that you are with Rose! So what are you gonna do about her? You can't just let her get away with it!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do Jack." He admitted and turned to Jack.

"Well, I don't think she should stay onboard," said Jack and The Doctor looked up at him "but it's up to you-"

"No, you're right," whispered The Doctor "she can't stay onboard, not now, we can drop her off, in Cardiff, she can get a job at Torchwood or UNIT."

"Listen, no offence, but Doc, that sounds more like a reward, giving her a free job for her to start a life."

"I know, but I can't just drop her off somewhere forever, I can't do that Jack, you know I can't."

"Fine, it's your shot, when are you gonna do it though?"

"Now, I'll do it now, you better go tell her." Said The Doctor and stood up next to Jack.

"You sure?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No! Not at all, this just isn't like you, that's all."

"Yeah well, no travelling companion has ever tried to kill someone that I love." Admitted The Doctor and swallowed.

"You really love her don't you?" asked Jack, looking towards the unconscious Rose and The Doctor lightly nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I do, you know I do, she's everything to me Jack."

"What happened to that whole 'I don't do domestic Doctor'?"

"I don't know, I guess she changed me," he admitted and smiled more "made me a new man."

"Good, I'm glad and I'm even more glad you've got her back, back when I saw you, just with Martha, there was always something missing, a piece was gone."

"And now I have got that piece back." Said The Doctor.

"Yeah, you have, now are we gonna do this or not?"

"Yeah, no time like the present," He said and the two of them set off to the door, but stopped as they heard a mumble in the background. The two of them turned on their heels and looked towards Rose and saw her eyes flutter. "She's awake!" exclaimed The Doctor in delight and ran towards Rose and her eyes started to open "Oh my god I have missed you!" he yelled and kissed Rose's forehead and Jack stood in the background and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose had now been awake for 4 hours, and the smile on The Doctor's hadn't faded. He couldn't stop smiling, he was simply happy to see her eyes open and talking to him instead of her just lying there still and lifeless.

The Doctor beamed as he watched Donna and Rose reunite, hugging one another as Donna talked to her about all the latest news and what had happened whilst she was unconscious, knowing The Doctor wouldn't have told her. Donna told her everything, except for the whole Martha incident, she didn't know who was going to tell, or even if anyone was going to, but if she did get told, she didn't want to be the one to do it.

"Don't see Martha anywhere," pointed out Jack as he and The Doctor stood in the doorway, watching Donna and Rose talk.

"Your point being?"

"Well, you were going to tell her leave." He reminded him and The Doctor looked at him.

"Yeah well, Jack, in case you didn't notice, Rose, you know the person that I dearly love, just woke up from weeks on unconsciousness, so sorry if I'm not running to go and tell Martha she has to pack he bags and leave, I just want to spend some time with Rose, is that such a crime?"

"You're too scared," said Jack as The Doctor spoke "you're took scared of telling her to leave."

"Who's leaving?" asked Rose as she walked towards them at the doorway

"No-one, Jack's just mucking about it." Explained The Doctor calmly, Rose walked through the doorway, but not before giving The Doctor and strange look before leaving them.

"What was all that about?" asked Donna as she went towards the two men.

"What?" asked The Doctor innocently, looking around to see if she was talking to someone else.

"That, just then."

"He was trying to hide the fact, that he's scared from telling Martha she's getting the boot, from Rose." Explained Jack and smiled slightly.

"You're getting Martha to leave? Why didn't you tell me?" hissed Donna at the revelation.

"Yes, and because me and Jack only just decided before Rose had woke up!"

"Well when are you gonna bloody do it?"

"I don't know!"

"Well that's useful!" called Donna sarcastically.

"Donna, I've never asked someone to leave The TARDIS before-"began The Doctor but Jack cut him off.

"Do not tell me you are backing down now! We spoke about this, you agreed, that you would tell Martha to leave! After what she did to Rose, after she poisoned her just to get to you and try and get her chance whilst the woman you loved was on her death bed, how can you allow her to stay?"

"Jack, just leave it ok! This is my ship alright? I can't tell her to leave! I literally can't bring myself to do it!" he admitted and Jack let out an angry sigh.

The three of them stood there for a moment, all of them standing there in silence, unaware that Rose was listening down the corridor to what The Doctor, Donna and Jack were saying. Rose could see that the conversation was now over, so she had decided that she would face Martha, see why on Earth she had done it. As she stormed down the corridor to Martha's room, which was luckily in the opposite direction to where the trio were, she began to think about what she would say to her. Rose angrily knocked on Martha's door, awaiting a reply and stood there impatiently.

As Martha opened the door, Rose could see the shock in her face.

"Rose," whispered Martha as she opened the door, her voice was hoarse and quiet "you're awake then?"

"Yep, and I need to talk to you." Said Rose and walked in to Martha's room hastily. "I know what you did to me." She blurted out and Martha looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry-"began Martha, but quickly got cut off by Rose.

"Save it for someone who actually believes you, I can't believe you did that, I mean how pathetic are you? You couldn't get a chance so you thought you'd poison me, get me out of the picture for a while hoping to get your chance, is that it?"

"Well it worked didn't it?"Lied Martha coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"It worked, a week after you were gone and out of the picture, he was on his knees for me."

"In your dreams," muttered Rose, putting on a brave face, but inside she was unsure.

"No, it was reality, as soon as you were gone and out of the picture, he wanted me, not you."

"You're deluded!"

"No I'm not, you're just too afraid to face the facts."

"Believe me, I'm not!"

"Oh I think you are! You hate to think of him with anyone else except for you! Just the idea of him and me in a bed, kissing one another."

"Alright just stop! You're wrong! You're lying! I know him and I know he wouldn't do that!" yelled Rose and walked towards the door.

"You see! You're running away because you know it's true!"

"No I don't, I am leaving because I can't bear to listen to another word of this crap coming out of your mouth! It's all in your head!" she continued yelling and walked out to the corridor, Martha following in her footsteps.

"You're just scared it's true." She muttered, following Rose.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Said Rose one more time and walked in to the kitchen, where Jack, Donna and The Doctor were. As soon as Rose entered she went towards The Doctor and kissed him.

"Where did you go? I didn't know where you'd run off to."

"Oh, I just went to see Martha. Tell her that I was awake and that I was back."

"Ah, right." Said The Doctor and Rose kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him "So, I was thinking, why don't we all go out for dinner? Some place nice, celebrate Rose being back." Asked The Doctor, beaming as he said and held on to Rose as she rested her head against his shoulder, she loved how the two of them just fit together like jigsaw puzzles, Donna and Jack nodded in reply to his question, whereas Martha stayed silent and still. "There we go then; you girls better all get ready, whilst I set the co-ordinates."


	19. Chapter 19

Jack and Rose trailed behind the others, taking their time as they walked to the restaurant in some city, which was for once, on Earth, Paris.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" replied Jack, looking at with a soft and comforting expression.

"I know what happened." She stated and all she got were blank looks from Jack.

"What happened when?"

"I know what Martha did." She said, her voice deep and dark, Jack sighed as soon as he heard the words come out of her mouth.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard you all talking about it."

"Well, in our defence, you weren't supposed to be listening." Defended Jack.

"Yeah, well, it's a good job I did, how else would I find out?"

"We would have told you, well The Doctor would have told you," began Jack and paused for a moment "eventually."

"Yeah, well, next time just tell me straight away."

"There isn't going to be a next time, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, well, just to be on the safe side." Joked Rose and entered the restaurant, the five of them soon got assigned to their table, and much to Rose's disappointment, The Doctor was sandwiched Martha and herself. In a way, Rose didn't mind, this could be her chance to show her and The Doctor were strong, and everything Martha had said earlier were just poisonous lies.

"What are you going to have?" asked The Doctor at Rose as they all looked at the menu.

"Umm, I think I will have the risotto. "Replied Rose as she shut the menu and smiled at The Doctor, who of course, smiled back. He hadn't stopped smiling; to Rose he was utterly adorable.

"Ooh, nice choice, I think I'm just gonna have burger and chips, is that really rubbish?" he asked and Rose simply shook her head and laughed slightly.

The five of them ate all their meals, every now and then making conversation. The Doctor and Rose didn't pay attention to anyone else and just concentrated on one another, everyone else in the room were just tiny blurs in the distance to them. They simply sat there, chatting to one another and holding each other's hands and twiddling with each other's fingers.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna to the bathroom," said The Doctor and excused himself, kissing Rose on the forehead and as he left, Martha followed, claiming that she didn't know where it was.

Martha followed The Doctor and stopped him just before he stepped inside.

"Doctor, I just wanted to say I'm happy that Rose is back," began Martha, a slight smile on her face "and I'm glad the two of you are ok, I've never seen you smile so much."

"Oh, well thanks," stuttered The Doctor nervously, scratching his neck due to the awkwardness. Martha quickly ceased this moment, she could see Rose was walking towards them to see what they were doing, so now was the perfect time. Without thinking, she grabbed The Doctor's collar and her lips met his for just a moment, but Martha could see that this was enough, Rose had seen, but now she had walked away, back to their table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" lied Martha and winced slightly "I'm sorry."

"Right, I think we should go back, don't you?"

"Um, yeah, we better go back." Said Martha and walked back towards a chatty Donna and Jack, but Rose was simply sat there, silent.

"What took you two so long? You almost missed out on ya pudding!" said Donna as they came back "We sent Rose back to get ya, but she said she couldn't see ya." As soon as Donna said this, panic ran through The Doctor, he hoped that Rose hadn't seen him and Martha, not again.

The Doctor decided to forget about it and finished their meal quickly, everyone chatted away on the table and The Doctor noticed Rose had barely touched hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just full." She replied shortly and gave him a slight smile and The Doctor seemed to leave it for the time being.

The five of them walked out in the cold night air of Paris, Rose shivered as the wind hit her. The group quickly made their way to The TARDIS, lucky to get out of the chilling temperatures.

"Well, tonight was nice, and now I think I'm gonna call it a night." Announced Donna and said her goodnights to everyone and made her way to her bed.

"Yeah, me too." Said Martha and followed in Donna's footsteps, and so did Jack.

"'Night Doll," said Jack and gave Rose a comforting and warm hug "it's great to have you back finally." He finally said and left, leaving The Doctor and Rose alone.

"Doctor, I need to talk to you," began Rose and fear suddenly hit The Doctor, he knew that when a woman says that they need to talk, he is in trouble. "I saw you and Martha tonight." She admitted.

"Rose, no, no, no. You weren't meant to see that, she just grabbed me!"

"Don't Doctor. She was telling the truth, earlier tonight, she said that you and her were sort of together and you had a thing going on, I guess this proved her point."

"Rose, no, no, no, me and Martha are not together. Why would I? I love you; I don't love her, especially after what she-"

"What she did to me?" asked Rose and saw The Doctor eyes fill with shock.

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard you, Jack and Donna talking earlier. And, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Rose, what do you mean? I don't love Martha, I love you, I sat there by your bedside the whole time, ask Jack or Donna, I never left your side. Martha kissed me."

"That's what you said the last time."

"I know, and it was true then, and it is true now, this time it is just as true as the last."

"Even if you are telling the truth, I can't stay here, she wants you, she nearly killed me just to get you and I can't do this anymore."

"Rose, do what anymore?"

"This life, not whilst she's here."

"Rose, please, don't." Begged The Doctor, sensing what she was going to say.

"Doctor, I want to go home, for good," began Rose and stood up straight and took a deep breath "I want you to drop me back on Earth."


	20. Chapter 20

"Rose, don't do this." Begged The Doctor.

"I'm sorry, please, just take me home."

"Rose, I can't lose you, not again."

"Doctor, I can't stay here any longer, you and her, together, even if it's not true, I can't stay here with her, not now."

"Rose, I'll do anything you want, she can go."

"No she can't, because I know you, and I know you won't force her to leave, you would never do that, and you can't do that."

"Yes I can, I can do that-"

"Doctor! Just don't!" yelled Rose and started walking out of the room "I better go and pack." She said finally and left, leaving The Doctor, standing there alone, confused and for once, he really didn't know what to do. After a couple of minutes, Jack came in to the console room, The Doctor turned his back to him and started to fiddle with the console, pressing buttons to send them to London.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he walked towards The Doctor cautiously.

"Yeah, everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?"

"I heard you and Rose, what's going on? She seemed mad, just barged past me in the corridor."

"She's going home Jack." Answered The Doctor coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to go home."

"For how long?" asked Jack, there was silence, "for good?"

"Yeah."

"And you're gonna let her?"

"What choice do I have Jack? I can't force her to stay! I can't keep her here when she doesn't want to be here."

"And you're not gonna fight for her? Reason with her?"

"I just have! I tried Jack, I really did, but she wants to leave, I can't stop her." Replied The Doctor, there was no emotion in his voice whatsoever. He seemed dark and cold.

"Maybe you should try a bit harder," he hissed as Rose walked back in, bags packed and ready to leave.

"Jack," whispered Rose as she walked in and saw him there, his face in shock as he saw that her bags were already packed.

"Rose, doll, please don't go." He begged, his eyes pleading with her.

"I have to Jack," she replied, her eyes were welling up, but she quickly blinked away the tears.

"No, you don't, what are you gonna do? Where you gonna go?" he questioned, hoping that somehow she would realise that she hadn't thought this through properly. "You can't go back to your flat, not anymore."

"I'll stay in a hotel."

"We're here." Announced The Doctor quietly, careful to avoid Jack's death glares he was giving him.

"Good, I'm gonna go." She said and picked up her bags, but Jack quickly grabbed her arm stopping her, she should have known he wouldn't have let her go without a fight.

"Rose, what about Donna? You not gonna say goodbye to her?"

"I'll catch up with her in London." She said shortly and began to walk towards the door.

"Rose! Please, don't do this, don't go. Why are you even leaving?"

"I have to, none of you need me here, not now," she whispered, her head facing the floor, avoiding his eye contact "bye Jack." She said finally and kissed him on the cheek and moved towards The Doctor."I guess this is goodbye then," she whispered as she approached him.

"I guess it is, I always knew I'd say goodbye to everyone onboard, but I never thought I'd have to with you."

"I know, I never thought I'd say goodbye to you either, but this is what I've got to do, it's not fair if I stay here, it's not fair on everyone if I stay, it's just best if I'm the one to leave."

"Right then," The Doctor's voice was filled with coldness and his face showed no emotion at all, but Rose could tell he was fighting it, looking at him like this reminded her of that day on Bad Wolf Bay. "I'll miss you, I hope you know that, me and Martha were never anything and we never will be, I love you too much."

"I know, but I can't stay, not now."

"What if we just give it some time? Some time part? That might help right?"

"I don't know, I just need some space, clear my head, and get away from this place."

"Right." Whispered The Doctor, his voice breaking as he said, Rose quickly walked towards the door, hesitating slightly as she got there. Rose took a deep breath and composed herself as she left The TARDIS. Everything seemed so still and silent for a moment and it eventually hit The Doctor what had just happened. Rose Tyler, the most amazing woman he had ever met, the one woman who he loved, was now gone. Out of his life, out of The TARDIS and had left. All the things they had gone through, they had lost each other and she found her way back to him, even when he told her that it was impossible.

"So what do we do now?" whispered Jack and looked at him.

"Nothing, we go on as normal, keep travelling, keep doing what we do." Replied The Doctor and started fiddling with the console.

"Is that it?" asked Jack, raising his voice slightly at the end; he should have known he'd be like this.

"What else is there to do Jack?"

"Go and fight for her! Reason with her some more, get her to come back!"

"I can't, she made her choice Jack, now we move on."

"Move on? Just like that," he said and clicked his fingers "just ignore the fact that she was ever here?"

"I didn't say that."

"You can't just cut her out of your life Doctor, it's Rose."

"Like I said Jack, she's made her choice."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, The Doctor wanted to move on from Rose, and she was in the right universe. Before, when she was trapped and he knew he could never see her, he was devastated and heartbroken and now he had her, but lost her again, he was fine, moving on as though it was just someone he'd passed in the street. Jack could tell he was in pain deep down, it would take a while for him. Jack couldn't believe that had just happened.

Rose Tyler had left The TARDIS.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose was now on Earth. Back 'home'. But now she was home, she didn't know what to do. She had no family, no home and no money. She watched, from the end of the street, as the TARDIS, her home, materialized out of sight.

The Doctor froze by the console as he left London, and put The TARDIS in to vortex, where they can just float around in space for a while.

Jack stood there also, not knowing what to say, The Doctor didn't seem hurt or anything.

After a few hours, Donna finally emerged from her bedroom to find The TARDIS strangely silent. She looked around looking for some sort of civilisation in the kitchen, then the living room then the library, they were always the places where someone would be, she couldn't find anyone she thought they must all be in the control room. The red head walked down to the control room to just find The Doctor and Jack sitting there, moping.

"Oi, spaceman, what's up with you?"

"Nothing," replied The Doctor and stood up "I'm fine, dandy I am. Dandy, that's a weird word isn't it, why would you say you're dandy?" he rambled on until Donna shut him up.

"Doctor! Where is everyone? Where's Rose? She wandered off or something? I thought the two of you would have been y'know together a bit more." Donna noticed she had something to upset him as he lowered his head and looked down at the floor.

"Rose has gone home."

"What do ya mean gone home?"

"He means she's gone Donna, left The TARDIS." Said Jack who was sat on the captains chair, staring at The Doctor's back.

"What?" screamed Donna "why?"

"She wanted to." Mumbled The Doctor and began 'fiddling' with the console.

"Why though?" she asked again and turned to The Doctor "what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything Donna."

"Oh no, he didn't say anything at all. He just let her go, didn't even bat an eyelid," interrupted Jack "but tell her why she left Doctor, tell Donna why Rose wanted to leave."

"Doctor?"

"Rose left because she couldn't cope with Martha," he began and took a deep breath "earlier today, when me and Martha went to the toilet, she kissed me and Rose saw," he continued and lifted his finger up as Donna was about to interrupt "let me finish. Anyway, Martha had been saying that me and her together, so when Rose saw us, she put two and two together."

"So she left?""

"Yup."

"And you didn't try and stop her?"

"I did Donna! I really did," defended The Doctor and heard Jack slightly scoff as he said it "but it was her choice, I can't force her to stay here when she doesn't want to be."

"So what, you're just gonna forget about her? Cut her out of your life and not fight for her?"

"What else can I do Donna? She's made her choice."

"Well change it!"

"How? I don't know where she is! I just dropped her off."

"Well, did she give you back The TARDIS key?"

"What?"

"Did she give you her TARDIS key?"

"No, what's that got to with anything?"

"Well, can't you track it?"

"Donna Noble, you are a genius!" called The Doctor and began tracking it.

Rose sat down in the lobby of a hotel, not knowing what to do. Should she stay here? She still had The Doctor's credit card, but that just kept reminding her of him, she was on Earth because she didn't want to be with him, she could forget him. She really hadn't thought this through, she just made a decision, but she didn't think about the consequences. She could feel The TARDIS key in her pocket, she had forgotten to give him it back, and she didn't even think about it, sitting there in her pocket, it felt as though it weighed a tonne.

Rose checked in and made her way to her room. She found it strange that she had barely shed a tear, she thought leaving him would be the hardest thing she's ever to do, and it was, but she didn't seem to want to cry, she kept telling herself it was for the best. But was it?

"There we go! Found her!"

"Where is she?" asked Donna, looking at the monitor, but clearly didn't know what it said.

"Swan hotel in London." He announced and simply stood there.

"So what are you waiting for? Go and reason with her!"

"And say what?"

"I don't know; buy her some flowers, her favourites."

"Ooh, I can do that, that's what I'll do."

"Good, now go!" yelled Donna in his ear and pushed him towards the door. "And don't come back unless she's with you!"

Rose settled in to her hotel room and unpacked the small amount of luggage she had. She felt bad that she didn't get chance to say goodbye to Donna, not so sorry she didn't say goodbye to Martha, she wasn't sure what she would do if she saw her.

Rose lay on her bed and closed her eyes for just a moment and dreamt of a place or a time when everything was alright and there was no anger or upset in her life. The only time she could think of was when her and The Doctor were travelling together alone. Just the two of them. Shiver and Shake. Mutt and Jeff. Rose sat there and smiled slightly at the memory, but stopped as soon as she heard a knock at her door.

"Who the hell is that?" she muttered to herself, and went to answer it anyway. As soon as she answered the door she regretted it. Standing on the other side of the door was, of course, The Doctor. "What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she answered it.

"Please, hear me out Rose, listen to me."

"How did you find me here?" she asked, avoiding his plea.

"TARDIS key." He replied, causing Rose to sigh, she should have known.

"Oh, right, well what do you want?"

"To talk. Please Rose," he begged and handed her the flowers "I just want to talk to you."

"Go on then, talk." She replied and The Doctor looked around him.

"What? Right here? In the corridor?"

"Yes."

"Right, well like I said before, what you saw, she just pulled herself on me, I didn't have a chance to defend myself and stop it from happening," he began "Rose, I love you, why would I ever do that to you?"

"I don't know, but there's one thing I do know," she began and The Doctor nodded as if to ask what "you can take you're soddin' flowers," she yelled and shoved his flowers back at him "and you can even have your key back," she said and also gave him that "and leave!" she yelled and slammed the door in his face.

The Doctor stopped in her doorway, wondering what he was going to do now, she was bound to move to a different hotel or even get a flat, what was he going to do then? He would have no chance of finding her again. The Doctor walked slowly back towards The TARDIS, fearing Donna and what she was going to do and began thinking of another plan to get Rose back. She would come back...eventually.


	22. Chapter 22

The Doctor walked in to The TARDIS, his head hanging low, with Rose key hanging from the chain in his hand, along with the slightly crumpled flowers Rose had thrown back at him.

"What did you do?" asked Donna with a sharp tone as he entered The TARDIS.

"I didn't do anything, I tried to speak to her, but she just slammed the door in my face," he explained "well, not before she threw her key and the flowers at me." He mumbled and put the flowers on the captain's chair.

"Did you even try?"

"Yes!" he insisted "Donna, why don't you go, talk to her, she likes you at the minute, she won't hurt you."

"Fine, but how can I get to her if we can't track her?"

"She won't have had time to leave yet, the hotel is just round the corner, Room 306, we can keep track of where she is if you put this," he brought out a phone "in her bag."

"A phone? Seriously?"

"Yes, it I can track this phone, I can't track hers, I made it untraceable, just in case something happened."

"Fine, I'll go," she said and took the phone and left. Donna walked around the corner, she saw a one hotel on the street, and she assumed that was it. She quickly walked through the reception quickly, she could see people were staring at her. Almost running now, Donna soon found Room 306 and knocked on the door. Lucky for her, Rose was still here and answered the door.

"Donna," whispered Rose as she opened the door "what are you doing here?"

"Why'd you think?"

"Listen, if he's told you come here, forget it, I'm not interested-"

"Actually, he didn't, I offered to come."

"Fine, do you want to come in?"

"Sure, thanks." She replied and walked in, the phone in her pocket suddenly seemed to weigh a tonne.

"No problem."

"Rose, you're my friend, so please listen to me okay?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"He needs you Rose, he's too stupid to admit, you know what he's like, he won't show his emotions. But we can see it's tearing him to pieces," began Donna, Rose knew she was telling the truth, he never did tell anyone anything or if something was bothering him "please, just come back, if not for him, do it for me, do it for Jack. Please." Donna begged for her to come back and Rose simply gave a large sigh.

"I told him I'm not going back," she began, and stopped Donna, who was about to interrupt her mid-sentence "unless Martha's gone, I can't stay there if she is there."

"Why?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you that part?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, the reason I left."

"No, he didn't really, he just basically said you had gone home," whispered Donna, her words getting slower and slower as she realised The Doctor never really did tell her why Rose had left. "Why did you then?"

"Ok, back at the restaurant, when I went to see where they were, I saw Martha," she said, spitting at her name "locking lips with The Doctor."

"What?"

"Exactly, but, let me finish, that's not all, when I went to see Martha, she was saying her and The Doctor were together blah blah blah, and I know I don't believe it, I guess I don't want to believe it, but when I saw them kissing, I guess I just put two and two together. . ."

"And got 8?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So back, see him."

"I cant, if Martha's there."

"Well, just try, please. Right now, you are basically proving to Martha that you can just be taken down like that," said Donna and clicked her fingers "she's gonna think you're gone, and that you're easy to break, but I know, you're not. So just go back, give her a shock when you come fighting back."

"Really? You think that's a good idea?"

"Why not? You love The Doctor don't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts! You are coming back, and you are coming back right now alright?"

"Alright."

"Really?"

"Donna!"

"Right, sorry, sorry, come on then, Martha will soon get bored of realising she hasn't got a chance with The Doctor and you are the only one he has eyes for, okay?"

"Okay, now are we going or what?"

"Yeah come on then." Said Donna and helped Rose with her bags, she knew she wouldn't have needed the phone. Rose quickly checked out and paid "How did you pay?" she asked and Rose pulled out a credit card. The Doctor's. Donna looked at Rose.

"What? You didn't seriously think I was going to give this back did you?"

"Suppose not, just thought, seeing as though you gave him The TARDIS key, you would give him back everything."

"Not something that had unlimited money on it, I am not that stupid!" joked Rose and the two of them walked back towards The TARDIS, but stopped as they as Martha coming out of it. With bags.

"Well, I guess we don't have to prove anything to her." Smiled Rose and Donna laughed along with her.

"I guess not, now come on, she's going the other way." Whispered Donna, just in case Martha would hear and dragged Rose along with her till they got to The TARDIS, Donna entered first.

"Donna! There you are! I've got the perfect way to get Rose back now! Martha's gone, so now Martha's gone she'll come back, right?" he called, not noticing that Rose was, in fact, standing right there.

"Doctor, I don't think you'll need to talk to Rose."

"Why?"

"Because I'm right here." Called Rose and he looked over at him in shock.

"Oh, I knew that," he said, shrugging away the embarrassment and walked towards Rose, Donna moving away, giving them some space "why are you back?" he asked, regretting it as soon as he said it, he didn't mean for it to sound like that.

"Charming."

"You know what I meant. So, why?"

"Donna made me see sense, I love you, and it doesn't matter what happens, or who gets in the way, that is never gonna change." She whispered, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Forever right?"

"Forever." He agreed and kissed her one last time.

**I want some of your opinions. Should I end it there? Or should I continue? Not sure how to continue it, any ideas?**


	23. Chapter 23

**HI, sorry again, **

**But I'm only continuing this story, **

**In a sequel, if I get some ideas from all of you, as I cannot think **

**Of any, so I need some from you,**

**The readers **

**So, review this chapter and let me know all **

**Of your ideas **

**xoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

Hiya.

I was just wondering, who wants a sequel? I may write you one if you all want one And, any ideas for the storyline? Xxx

Amy


	25. SEQUEL!

Hiya.

I have written a sequel.

It's called 'Do not Disturb' : )

Hope you all enjoy it : D

Amy xxx


End file.
